From Where I'm Standing
by runaway xo
Summary: Series of One-shots. All in the different POV's of the many Twilight Characters and their perspective of Edward and Bella's relationship. Fluff. Of course.
1. Carlisle

**Alright, alright. So I'm a big fat liar. I said I wasn't going to post this until my other story was complete. But hey, we all know I have little patience, and easily get carried away. **

**This story is going to be a series of One-Shots. Each one-shot is going to be a different POV. I'm planning to do alot, (There's many characters) and see what I can get out them. Each POV will be about that person's take on Edward and Bella's relationship. Maybe it will be good, maybe not. It's worth a try right? No flames please. Nice reviews and constructive critism is welcome though. Thank you all! **

**Enjoy :) **

**Carlisle **

It was one of those rare days in Forks, a clear blue sky and a golden sun that dominated the land beneath. Normally, these days I would arrive at the hospital early, getting in without suspicion, due to the darkness in the early hours and I would depart at the late hours of the night, always under the cover of nightfall. Today, I had left so early that I forgot my black medical bag.

I had escaped the hospital quickly, carefully hiding myself beneath thick clothing, concealing the sparkling skin that would surely not go unnoticed had any human witnessed it.

I was now sprinting up my walkway, carefully slipping into the house. I listened carefully to see if anyone was here. The kids usually took it upon themselves to hunt during these rare sunny days, carefully straying into the deep wilderness, out of the human eye. Esme was most definitely in the garden in the backyard. A generally safe area considering our house stood a mile from any main road, naturally a difficult place to happen upon. I ran a hand through my hair, now to get that medical bag.

I was about to go to the living room when I heard the soft melody of a song, baffled that I hadn't heard it earlier, I listened harder. I at once recognized it as a piano. That meant it must be Edward. I continued to listen and recognized the uneasiness in the notes, the hesitation. That couldn't be Edward. He had been playing the piano for over a hundred years.

Curiosity got the best of me I moved soundlessly into the hallway separating the rest of the house and the living room. At piano bench I saw my 'son,' more so then anything else, and Bella, his fiancée and my daughter as much as Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were.

Bella was sitting on Edwards lap, her hands stumbling across the piano keys, as if they even suffered from her clumsiness. By the looks of it, they had been sitting there a while. Bella's stomach was rumbling, I could hear it all the way from where I stood, masked in the shadows of my own house. It wouldn't be long before Edward insisted she stop to get something to eat.

As if reading my mind – which he was very capable of doing – I watched as his nose softly skimmed Bella's cheek. "I think you should eat lunch now, Bella," he whispered against her cheek. I could hear Bella's heart rate accelerate at the gesture.

"I'm not done yet," she murmured, still awkwardly struting her fingers across the ivory keys.

He twisted a piece of her hair around his forefinger, a grimace on his face. "So stubborn," he mumbled.

She smiled, sitting up straighter and beginning the song over again. "You're the one who wanted me to learn how to play the piano," she reminded him smugly as the notes hung hesitantly in the air.

"Yes, but I never requested you give up your human responsibilities to do so," his lips kissed her jaw line gently.

Once again I heard her heart rate waver again, stuttering, finally falling into a rapid thrashing against her chest. I wasn't completely sure if that was healthy or not.

Finally, her heartbeat quieted to a dull thumping and she shook her head back and forth, as if to clear it. "Human," she scoffed softly.

Edward sighed and scooped her into his arms, swiftly as if she weighed absolutely nothing. The wary music came to an abrupt stop. "Yes, human," he glared. "Exactly why you're going to eat now."

She was about to protest when her stomach growled softly, withdrawing any chance at her objection. Edward raised his eyebrow, as if daring her to even try.

"Just let me finish the song," she whispered, her brown eyes falling beneath a fringe of dark lashes. Her bottom lip jutted out slightly. "Please Edward?"

His eyes widened at the sight, and then narrowed almost as quickly. He placed her back gently on the piano bench, this time sitting next to her. "Dangerous little human," he accused lightly. She laughed and concentrated on placing her thin fingers back on the piano keys.

The music flowed easier into the air this time, with less force, it almost sounded effortless.

Edward smiled at the sound. I saw his eyes smolder ocher as he watched her, the intensity of the stare almost making me want to slip away, quickly before I'm noticed, embarrassed at catching them at such a private moment. It was so strange. I had lived in a house with two other couples for the past one hundred years, and had never felt the need to intrude at any time. But now, as I stared at my son, and his fiancée, I was frozen in place, like the obvious force field they had running between them had a gravitational pull, too close and you were pulled in.

Edward leaned down to rest his forehead against Bella's shoulder, breathing in as he did, the sound of her heart soon dominated the room.

The heartbeat was almost like a theme song of their undying love. Two creatures. One heartbeat. Their connection to one another was mind boggling.

Bella finished the song on a quiet note, letting it fade into the warm air. She turned to kiss the top of Edward's head, as he stayed motionless against her shoulder.

I still remember when Edward had told me about the human girl. Her blood, so unbelievably appealing to him that he found the need to leave this small town all together. I stared at them in wonder. How this could be the same blood thirsty boy, and his _prey_, in lack of a better word, I was unsure. Of course I had had hundreds and hundreds of years as a doctor to become accustom to the scent, so accustom that I was nearly immune to it. But there on the piano bench was my son, his eyes glowing topaz and his dead heart, non-beating, yet so alive in his chest.

Edward picked up his head to kiss Bella cheek. "Lunch time," he whispered finally.

Bella groaned and threw her head back as Edward forcefully carried her towards me, though his eyes were still trained on her face, his lips shifting into a crooked smile. Whether he had heard my mind or not that entire time, I was not about to make my presence obvious.

In vampire speed I flashed into the living room behind them, waiting for them to journey to the kitchen. I could still hear their playful bickering as I silently picked up my medical bag and flew to the front door. Before I had a chance to open it, Edward appeared before me. "You forgot this." He handed me my stethoscope, with a knowing smile on his lips.

"Thank you, Edward," I replied back, carefully wrapping the stethoscope around my neck.

"Edward?" I heard Bella call out uneasily.

Edward grinned and his eyes suddenly bore into mine. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For her." And with that he disappeared back into the kitchen. I could hear Bella's heart slow as he appeared back into the kitchen, and then pick up again as he pulled up a chair beside her.

Quickly I descended down the front steps and into the protection of my Mercedes. Edward was wrong. Of course I was the one to change him and request his loyalty to not hunt the humans, and bring him to Forks. But his love for Bella was none of my doing. He knew all the reasons why not to get close to her, yet he fell in love. I knew he doubted himself, doubted Bella's feelings towards him. When he established these doubts, I wondered if he could hear the same beating heart the rest of us heard.

I could still here the feverish heart beat as I raced down the driveway. The heart beat that was keeping two bodies alive. The heart beat that had soon become an anthem of our household. My son, and his fiancé.


	2. Esme

**Thanks for your support so far everybody! I really appreciate the nice reviews! Here's the next POV. Enjoy :) **

**Esme**

The summer was fast approaching and my plants were just begging to feel the heat. The day wasn't particularly bright or sunny, the sky was coated in a dark pewter that hung darkly over Forks, much like it usually did. I stared up at the sky, a frown deepening in my features. Alice said it would rain today and that I didn't need to water my plants. The air was so heavy and humid, I sighed as I reached out to gently take a willowing velvet petal between my fingers. Though I thought I had hardly touched the petal at all, it crumbled beneath my touch. I scolded at the alabaster pads of my fingertips. It was so hard to work in a garden that was so fragile, while my hands were so strong.

My grimace was broken as I heard the musical sound of a giggle. I smiled at the sound. I peered around the bush I was kneeled behind and watched as Bella rounded the back of the house. She was grinning and continued to glance over her shoulder as if she was waiting for someone to appear. I could only guess who that person was.

A soft wind blew and I smiled as the breeze blew up wisps of Bella's hair. The mahogany locks swirled around her heart shaped face. No sooner did the wind blow, did Bella come to an abrupt stop – her human speed being stopped by vampire speed. She had just been peeking over her shoulder again and her eyes grew wide as sturdy cold hands cradled her waist.

I shifted my weight so that I was sitting, not even putting into account that this was a private moment I was invading upon. My son and his fiancé were fascinating in so many ways. I felt spellbound as Bella smiled, her cheeks and lips departing into a dull red as the breeze picked up speed, grazing against her delicate skin. Edward smiled back, skimming a finger against her wind burned cheek.

"Tag, your it," he whispered, placing the same forefinger on her nose.

"That's not fair," Bella complained. "You can run faster than me."

Edward chuckled before dropping his face so that it was level with hers. "Bella, I can _walk_ faster than you can run."

Bella glared at him, her lips falling into a pout.

Just then, the grass around their feet began to thrash at their ankles and their hair coiled, swept up by the now harsh breeze.

Before Bella could even attempt to hold her angry composure, she giggled, letting it sail away with the summer wind as she lifted her hand up to brush the bronze hair out of Edward's eyes. Once his eyes were reveled they smoldered a concentrated topaz.

Though Bella probably couldn't comprehend the series of events, I could clearly see what happened next. Impossibly quick, Edward tucked a piece of auburn hair behind Bella's ear and gently pushed his forearm against the sensitive skin opposite her knees, making her fall backwards. With obvious skill and experience he cradled her head and lower back as she sank into the thick emerald grass.

I sat up straighter, continuing to watch as Bella laughed and circled her arms around his neck. I watched as he caressed her face with his fingertip, her skin darkening beneath the touch. Though I had noticed, and thought about it many times, it was only now that felt the awe sweep across my face. I remember the feeling, when I first shook Bella's hand. The unbearable fragileness of it that had me second guessing my every movement around her, as if moving too fast would cause her to shatter.

I turned back to gaze at my garden of flowers, at the broken shreds of petals that had collapsed due to my seemingly gentle touch. I gazed back at the scene before me, Bella was now reaching up, her hands clasping together behind Edward's neck as he lowered his lips to hers. I watched in amazement as she did not break, though I knew she wouldn't, it still fascinated me.

The long grass swirled around them in a rippled as the sky converged and the first drops of rainfall embraced the warm Earth. Edward pulled away and gazed up as the sky dully cackled. Bella grinned and threw her hands above her head, closing her eyes and biting her lip as the raindrops clung to her tepid skin.

Even from my spot – masked slightly by the waxy leaves of a bush – I recognized the supple rise and fall of her chest, along with her heart beat. The erratic heart beat could be heard over the storm and I knew Edward noticed that too. His eyes closed in contentment and his arms circled her torso bringing her beating heart closer to his own chest.

I still remembered how it felt when he had left. Discovering a human girl had done this to my family -- though I never would have admitted it -- I had once wished her never to be born. I remember feeling odd at such a strange emotion. My gift was the power to love passionately. How could I have disliked someone so much? Just the thought of Edward running away to Alaska was enough to make me feel like my family was ripping from the seams. Though, what I didn't know at the time, was that the seams were yet to be finished. Bella may have been one of the best things to ever happen to this family, surely the best thing to ever happen to Edward. And now I could not picture our life and our family without her.

The rain became thicker, a wall of water infront of my eyes, but I could still see Edward's smile. The grin was one that I rarely saw Edward use. It wasn't a smirk, or a half smile, in was a beautiful grin that dominated his face, not scary or intimidating in the vampire way, but soft and clear like a sunny sky. The fact that the _only_ times I've seen him use that smile was around Bella didn't bypass me either.

And at that moment, though my heart couldn't beat, my chest expanded at the sight. My overly durable son holding his overly fragile fiancé. I watched a moment longer, just long enough to witness him kiss a raindrop from her cheek.

I inverted my gaze and watched as the raindrops hung along the edges of my garden's remaining flowers. Hesitantly, I reached out, and with the softest caress, ran a thin fingertip along a bright ruby petal. I pulled back timidly, my insides sinking as I fretted destroying yet another innocent petal. But to my immense joy, the petal was intact to it's stem as I placed my wet hand back in my lap. The water hung to it like it was it's home, and that's where it belonged.

With this thought, I leaned back around the bush to gaze at Edward and Bella. Exactly.

I stood up, running my hands down my wet jeans in a hopeless attempt to dry them. Smiling, I walked towards the house leaving behind the petal and her caring gardener. My son and his fiancé.


	3. Emmett

A/N: For those of you that read my other story Thirteen Reasons Why, please note that I am not forgetting about that story, but I will be in Washington D.C. for the next three days so no stories will be updated druing that time spand. I apologize, but hey, nothing I can do about it. No laptops aloud on the trip. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Last one for a few days. Please Review you kind, kind, reviewers you :) Enjoy.

**Emmett**

The rain splattered noisily outside of the dark window and I was dangerously close to running outside and throwing a tree at the sky, just to see how it liked the disturbance. I growled lowly as I tried to concentrate on the movie that flashed brightly through the room like a laser beam.

It was a Saturday night and we were stuck watching none other than Titanic, which had won popular demand over Star Wars. And by popular demand I meant Alice. The little pixie was lying on her stomach, her face inches from the television as the two lead characters kissed on the bow of the boat.

"Isn't that so romantic," she gushed, her shoulders rising and falling with emphasis. Nobody answered her. Jasper was sitting beside her, but when she wasn't looking took out a book from behind his back, in a hopeless attempt to ignore the four hour movie. Rose sat crossed legged on the floor in front of my seat on the couch, filing her nails endlessly. Did vampires even need to file their nails? Edward and Bella were sitting on the love seat on the opposite side of the room. Bella leaned against Edward's chest and had a thick blanket wrapped around her. They were engaged in some sort of murmured conversation.

I leaned down and smoothed my arms down Rosalie's shoulders until my fingertips reached hers, mimicking the stance of the actors in the film. "I'll show you romantic," I whispered in her ear as my lips reached for hers.

"I'm doing my nails Emmet," she argued, wiggling from my grip. I let her go and a frown formed on my lips. I leaned back against the couch and sighed. What was I going to do now?

"Hey Jasper you wanna –"

"Shh!" Alice hissed, the look on her face reminding me of a rapid serial killer.

Jasper shrugged at me and waited cautiously a minuet, making sure Alice was completely absorbed in the movie, and quickly snatching up the book he had hidden behind his back.

I felt the lines of frustration become evident on my forehead and I leaned my elbow on the armrest, letting my chin fall into my palm in defeat. This was pure torture.

My gaze began to linger around the room, possibly finding a shape in the ceiling that would keep me busy for a second or two, anything…

My eyes settled on Edward and Bella and I could the sparks on interest flinging from my brain like rapid fire. Yes, they could definitely provide the right kind of entertainment I was looking for. I listened closer, able to hear their conversation easily, as if it was spoken for the purpose of my wandering ears, which of course, was not the case.

Edward must have been very involved in what they were saying because he didn't acknowledge my sudden thoughts.

"Edward, no," Bella hissed quietly, her humanness making it much harder for her to keep her voice under control. "It's too expensive."

Well of course, I thought in a snicker. _Everything _was too expensive for Bella. I continued listening, my eyes fixed on the television screen though they saw nothing.

"Bella," Edward replied softly, "I thought you wanted this to be special." He was getting better at that. I could hear the hurt slightly in his tone of voice, and he tilted his head down, his eyes shimmering beneath his lashes. I was pretty sure Bella had once called it _dazzling_. I stifled a laugh, and picked up a handful of Rosalie's blonde hair to occupy my fingers as I happily intruded into my brother and his fiancé's private life.

Bella hesitated, possibly to blush though I fought the urge to sneak a glance, as I anticipated that it would blow my cover. "Does it really matter _where _we do it?" At her own words Bella's heartbeat quickened.

Oh my god. They were talking about _sex_! I dropped Rosalie's hair and gave their conversation my full attention.

"No," Edward said with a sad note in his tone. "But don't you want to go on a _real_ vacation before…" He trailed off. I sighed, and shook my head slowly. The boy was either oblivious or completely stubborn. Saying the words wouldn't change anything. He was biting Bella, and turning her into a vampire whether he liked it or not.

Bella sighed and didn't answer him for a long moment. I frowned. Were they done discussing it already? I glanced over, as if I was merely looking around the room in boredom. Bella had her head resting in Edward's lap and he was carefully twisting a lock of her hair around his finger. She was biting her lip and had her eyes shut tight as if she was in pain.

Finally she opened them and released the pressure from her lip. "Fine," she groaned quietly, "But we have to stay on _this _continent." Edward frowned but she continued. "Where ever we stay may not be the most expensive place money can buy." Edward's grimace deepened and he opened his mouth to protest. "I'm not finished yet." Edward's mouth snapped shut silently. She definitely had that boy on a short leash. "And a honeymoon does not excuse you from our deal. You still have to change me right after the wedding." She smiled, as if proud of her list.

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled. "Change you right after the wedding? I though you wanted to –"

"Yes," Bella hissed, her face flooding with fresh blush. "I meant _after _that," she mumbled turning her head away from his gaze.

I could have broken down and cried with laughter right there and then, but I had more self control then most of my family gave me credit for.

Edward looked at me then, his head flashing towards me quicker then one of Bella's spastic heart beats. I forgot I had been staring, he probably hadn't even needed his mind reading skills to know I had heard that whole thing. It was probably all written on my face. He rolled his eyes and I grinned, but we both turned to the sound of Bella's skyrocketing heart.

I looked quickly at the television screen. In the particular scene playing, the main characters were in the back of an old-fashion car. They were breathing pretty heavily and all of the windows were fogged up…

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I took a moment to glance back and forth between the scene to Bella who I was pretty sure was not breathing, and laughed out loud like a howling maniac. At my laughter, Bella's heart set off like a jack hammer and I peeked out of one eye to make sure it was still lodged in her chest. Peeking at her forced me to see her scarlet stained face and I guffawed louder.

"Uhm, I'm going to get a glass of water," Bella mumbled quickly, hastily throwing the blanket off of her lap and sprinting into the kitchen like someone had chased her.

By the time my laughter had died down, and I was done wiping non-existent tears from my eyes, I glanced at Edward. His expression went from confused, to understanding, to anger all in about two seconds.

He stood up and began in a human pace towards the kitchen. "Be right back," he mumbled, though everyone knew where he was going. Just before he entered the kitchen he glared at me meaningfully, "I'll kill _you_ later."

"Looking forward to it little bro," I smiled back. I knew he wouldn't do it. Not because he didn't want to, but because Bella wouldn't let him. What can I say? The little human had him wrapped around her little finger.

I could only wish he had found her sooner. The difference between Edward now, and a few years ago, was like a caveman compared to bird. I liked to call it B.C. Bella and A.D. Bella. Though the After Death part was still on the horizon, as much as Edward refused it to be true. He was fighting a battle he lost a long time ago.

Bella had changed his life, no his _existence_. I don't think she realized how big of an impact she had made. The Edward I had known for nearly eighty years was quiet and dark humored. And now look at him…

I leaned back against the couch earning myself a nice view of the kitchen. Bella's back was pressed against the edge of the countertop, her eyes trained on the floor as Edward's forefinger tried to lift her chin up.

They were murmuring softly again but this time I didn't feel the need to intrude upon what they were saying, I just watched. Edward finally coaxed her enough so that she lifted her chin up, her brown eyes cautious beneath her thick trimming of lashes.

And then Edward smiled. His smile, exactly what I had been talking about before. It was definitely an A.D. Bella smile. I could tell the difference instantly. His eyes kind of light of as they met hers, I felt weird describing it has sparkling, but that's exactly what they were doing. His smile wasn't one of his usual smart-ass smirks either. It was a real smile, a little crooked, but hey, he's still learning.

They whispered for a few more moments. Bella eventually fell into his trap, her eyes glazing over and her smile mimicking his. The whole thing was kind of cute, in a disgusting kind of way. Bella finally reached up on her tiptoes to kiss Edward.

I looked away, respecting _some_ of their privacy, taking a moment to glance at the television. It was just coming up to the part where the boat sinks. I rubbed my hands together in anticipation. Bring on the gore.

Bella and Edward walked in a few moments later. I could tell Bella's heart was still recovering from it's millionth attack as she stumbled to the love seat. She almost made it, but not quite.

Her fall was so sudden that I couldn't even comprehend what happened until she was half way to the floor, Edward's hands wrapped around her waist. I stifled my laughter this time, though enough sound came out to alert Edward. He met my eyes with a menacing glare. I looked carefully beyond his face.

_Move it Edward, I'm trying to watch the movie. _I communicated through my thoughts and he rolled his eyes. Carefully he put a blushing Bella back on her feet and walked her to the couch, his arm protectively around her waist this time.

That was the upside to having Bella around, other then making Edward happy, she was constant entertainment.

I glanced around the room, my eyes falling from Rosalie to Alice to Jasper, and finally to Edward and Bella. Their hands clasped together as Bella slowly drifted into a slumber on his shoulder. The predator and his prey. The lion and the lamb. Edward and Bella. My brother and his fiancé.

**Vote in a poll on my page for who's POV you'd like to see next :)**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. Jasper

**Jasper has won on the poll :) Sorry to those who choose differently, but I will be taking Jasper off the poll and leaving it so you guys can choose the next one too! Thanks for all of your votes and reviews, I really appreciate it!**

**P.S. Sorry that I haven't updated in... erm... forever? I was finishing my other story, and now that it's done, you guys will have update galores... I hope! :) **

**Enjoy and review :)**

**Jasper**

The smell of fresh prey invaded my senses as the ravenous wind whistled through the dense forest. I was crouched, my knees almost touching the dirt floor as I eyed a deer, it's long slender neck bowed towards the ground as it gnawed on the dark grass. The creature was far away, but my eyes worked like a radar gun, finding my victim, and zeroing in.

My concentration was shattered as a voice came from behind me, a weak wave of anxiety following soon after. "I think I'm going to go back now…" Edward's eyes roamed the forest as if his main source of worry was hiding among the shadows, though we all knew it was in a soft blue and yellow bedroom back in Forks.

Emmett beside me shook his head slowly. "She's just going to be sleeping, Edward, you're not missing anything."

Though Emmett had said that, his constant wonder wound with mine. Would he be missing something? What exactly did he do there all night?

I examined Edward's expression, he turned away quickly and ran, but not quickly enough so that I didn't catch his smile, or the obvious adoration and longing that was rolling off of him like heavy cologne. He _would_ be missing something.

I suddenly remembered the deer. I snapped my head back, searching the dark area, sighing when the target was no longer there. I glanced at Emmett a moment, his body tensing and his smile widening as a grizzly bear roamed the murky forest about a mile away.

"I'm going to head back too," I muttered, attempting not to disrupt his concentration.

Emmett didn't turn around to face me as I stood up, but scoffed deep in his throat, remaining crouched. "What? Going back to watch Alice sleep?"

I ignored him and proceeded into the impenetrable forest. The running didn't surprise me, it was second nature to our kind. It was where I was going that confused me. It was known that other's emotions could provoke me, effect my feelings to some extent. But how I ended up jumping amongst the shadows along the perimeter of the Swan's household had nothing to do with anyone else's emotions, it was nothing more then my raw curiosity.

I got there just in time to see Edward swiftly and effortlessly, scale up to her open window, and disappear inside.

From my position in the thick gloom, I could still easily make out two feelings. One was dull and doused with disappointment. The other was rich with happiness and contentment.

My brow furrowed and I wondered what would cause these two diverse emotions.

I eyed the tree that was located right outside of Bella's window. I didn't have time to contemplate my actions as I dodged the white glow of the moonlight, and ascended up the tall tree in a heartbeat. I pressed myself further into the shadows as I could easily make out the shapes of Bella and Edward in the dark room.

Now that I could see Edward's face, I could easily detect the waves of disappointment to be his exertion. I watched as he gazed at Bella, her chest falling and rising in a rhythm, her head was rested against a pillow and her sheets were twisted all around her in a frenzy. I presumed that she was sleeping. I observed Edward's actions as he carefully detangled her body from the disarray of sheets and tucked them around her neatly, his finger then seemed to linger on the area around her collarbone.

His confusion finally seeped from the room, his face looking questioningly at hers. And that's when I heard it, her feverish heart beat, so clear that I felt like it was pounding in my own chest.

I examined Edward's expression once more. Realization and playfulness eroding all other senses, as he walked to the end of her bed and gently crawled up beside her. I watched in amazement as his arms encircled her, and his nose prodded her dark hair.

How could he _do _that? Bella's smell occupied every molecule in the thick air, even from my spot in the tree her scent felt like it was wrapping around me, sinking into my skin and sliding down my dry throat. I hadn't even realized I had stopped breathing, and there was Edward, holding the source of the alluring fragrance. And to know that her blood appealed to him even _more _then it did to me…

It was unfeasible that he could be so close to her. Willingly placing himself in the small room, where her heartbeat was stirring so fast and her warm blood was pumping madly in her veins.

Edward's lips then found themselves next to Bella's ear, I leaned closer in fear that their voices would be lost in the wind.

"You can't fool me, Bella," Edward smiled, his finger tracing idle shapes on her soft cheek.

Bella yawned and turned away rowdily as if restless in her sleep, though like Edward, I could easily detect in her heart beat that she was with out a doubt awake.

Edward gently reached beneath Bella's blanket and pulled out her hand. He then placed his lips beside his mother's ring that sat neatly on the third finger of her left hand. I could hear Bella's heart jump erratically as his lips journeyed up her arm, over her shoulder and to her cheek. My vision allowed me to see him stop just at the corner of her mouth. I could hear Bella's heart stop momentarily. But then her actions sent her emotions flying at me like brick walls. She twisted, quiet quickly for a human, in his arms and glued her mouth against his.

I placed a hand on the side of my head as my balance began to waver. I stared away from the window and into the dark forest, trying to control the emotions that were now raging inside of me. It was amazing how their desire and compassion was so powerful that I had to close my eyes and take deep breaths, though the deep breaths didn't help considering I could practically taste Bella's scent mixed with their lust in the late night air.

Only did I know it was safe to look back when I heard Edward's gentle voice, reluctant and whispering, "You should go to sleep now, love."

Bella's heart beat softened, and her initial attempt at a resolution was crumbling as her eyelids fluttered closed. I waited a long moment, listening intently as her heart beat slowed into that of a sleeping human, and I could hear the soft breath leaving her lips as her chest fluctuated beneath her thin cotton shirt.

I watched for what seemed like ages, growing more impatient by the minute as Edward just stared at her, an odd mixture adoration and excitement blew through the window as he gazed at her sleeping form.

And then I heard it, the soft murmur that if I hadn't been a vampire, I would have never heard from my position. The air filled her lungs and then as she blew out gently, the soft spoken words came too. "I love you, Edward."

And those four words were all it took. The feeling from the room suddenly radiated like a newborn fire, and I grasped the tree branch closest to me. The passion. It was unbelievable. Never in my life had I felt this. The emotion was so strong I could feel the tips of my fingers tingling and a warm shiver release through my spine.

It wasn't one feeling either, more like a million. Amazement, pride, lust, longing, unworthiness, astonishment, compassion, affection, and most importantly love. It was a whole wrapped up package of emotions radiating off of him as he pressed his lips softly to Bella's forehead.

I now knew exactly why Edward came here every night. The feeling was indescribable, and I was only getting a small dosage of his true feeling.

I carefully slipped down from the tree, realizing that my family would be wondering where I was. I landed on the ground and steadied myself, shaking my head from the strong emotions still tugging on my chest.

I could still hear Edward's voice as I ran, the forest flashing past me as four walls of ebony. "Good night, Bella," he whispered softly to her still sleeping form. And then his emotions became teasing, and somewhat smug. "Good night, Jasper."

I couldn't find it within myself to become shameful, because I had suddenly discovered something I had wondered about for a long time. How Edward could mask his longing for her blood, with his longing for her, to be with her. And I knew which one was stronger. I think we all knew. The prowler and his kill. The lover and his love. My brother and his fiancé.


	5. Rosalie

**PLEASE READ A/N: Definitely hardest chapter to write yet, so it's not my best! Mostly because of the how people perceive Rosalie differently. My characterization of Rosalie is not one where she looks in the mirror every five seconds, commenting on how gorgeous she is. I don't think Stephenie Meyer characterized her like that either. So I'm sorry if this is not how you would have Rosalie act. I still hope you like it though! Thanks again for your lovely reviews :) **

**Rosalie**

I couldn't believe it. Emmett busted the engine on his jeep _again_. I was beginning to wonder if he was intentionally burning it out because surely nobody – not even a vampire – could break their engine three times in one week. Everybody has been trying to explain to him that maybe it would be a better idea to just get a new car, but like everyone else in this demented family, Emmett is stubborn.

I sighed angrily as I pulled on my old grease infested blue jeans. The hems were frayed fiercely and the fabric was beginning to get loose around my waist from so many years of wear. I held the rubber band between my teeth as I twisted my hair up and secured it hastily.

Gritting my teeth, I all but stomped out the room and down the hallway, knowing full well that Emmett would hear every step. That's when I heard his voice, "Aw, come one Rose. It was an accident."

I scoffed loudly and furrowed my delicate brow in irritation. I could feel my long slender fingers curling into fists and didn't bother to control my rage.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, I swear…" My menacing voice faded as a soft murmuring buzzed lightly in my ear. I turned around and listened carefully, detecting the sound to be coming form Edward's room.

Without realizing that I was doing it, I began to walk further down the hallway, to the excluded wooden door, and I felt my brow furrow once more. It was late, shouldn't Edward be at Bella's house by now? I felt the familiar pang in my chest as I thought her name but tried to ignore it as I quietly placed myself in front of the door that was slightly ajar.

I peeked into the dark room and immediately recognized Edward and Bella on Edward's recently acquired king sized bed. Bella's face was illuminated by moonlight coming through Edward's immense window, and her eyes were closed, her thick fringe of lashes rested against her cheek. Her hand was in Edward's and he was carefully stroking the ring on her finger. I watched as the diamond glowed luminously, basking in the rich glow of the full moon.

I knew that beneath that ring was warm skin. And beneath that warm skin was blood, and veins, and a heart.

The hollow pang vibrated in my chest again.

"And you've thought about that…" Edward continued whatever conversation I had heard in the first place, his voice was laced with anguish and remorse. "Children, I mean."

I felt my breathing stutter, and then come out in a struggled gasp. My eyes remained wide and my body unmoving as Edward glanced at the door, but only for a second before he looked back down at the human girl.

I felt the anger flare in my body, fast and spreading until I felt my toes curl in my old work boats. He knew I was there and he didn't even acknowledge me, or tell me to leave. It would have been a lot easier to leave if he had demanded it. I felt myself unmoving, staring at them. I knew I wouldn't leave by myself.

"Yes, I've thought about it," Bella whispered, her eyelids fluttering open to stare blindly at the ceiling.

"And it doesn't… _bother _you that I can never provide you with the choice of raising a family? Of motherhood?" He asked, his voice rising slowly to mild frustration.

"Not really…"

I was surprised by the soft growl that ripped through my chest, thick and deep. That foolish human… No, she couldn't possibly be human. What kind of human would give up the chance to have a baby, a family, a life?

An image of little Hector flashed before my eyes, suddenly, and knocking me off balance. I sank to the floor as I watched his curly brown hair ripple freely in the wind, and his wide blue eyes glisten from the sunlight.

When my vision returned and I was suddenly back on the third floor of the house, Emmett was kneeling in front of me, his face heavy with concern. "Rose? Rose, what's wrong?"

"I—I just need to be alone," I stuttered, leaning my back against Edward's door frame. Never in my vampire life had I felt so weak, so vulnerable from words that I was subjecting myself to. Emmett looked unsure for a moment, his golden eyes searching mine.

"Alright," he agreed finally. "I'll be downstairs."

I threw him a weak smile of appreciation before he disappeared.

I carefully got onto my knees and inched closer to the gap in the door, holding my breath, I waited as Bella's forehead crumpled in concentration.

"I guess… well… maybe…" her words came out whispered, and thoughtful as she still stared intently at the ceiling. Even from my spot by the door, I could hear Edward's teeth audibly clench. He hated not knowing her thoughts. Actually, I think he hated not knowing, all together.

Suddenly she rolled onto one side so that she was facing him. He was propped up on his elbow and stared down at her as she fiddled with the edge of a pillow.

"Well, this might sound… strange," her voice softened, becoming more reluctant and I could hear her heart pick up speed. "But, I kind of think I've always known that I'd never be a mother." She took a deep breath . "I've never been good with kids, and I'm so clumsy I don't even want to imagine the possibilities." She shuddered lightly. "And I was never one of those girls who wanted to grow up and be a stay at home mom, or a soccer mom, or anything like that."

I could hear her heart beat quicken again, edging closer and closer to what I would believe to be unnatural. "I wanted to be a surgeon actually." I could faintly see the slightest hint of red warm her cheeks as she inverted her eyes to the ceiling again. "Until I discovered my aversion to blood," she muttered scornfully.

Edward chuckled softly but I myself couldn't find the humor in the matter. You can get over an aversion, I mean look at Carlisle! She could become a surgeon if she wanted to. And maybe find a mortal husband, and have children. _She _had a choice. And she was choosing wrong.

Bella yawned softly from inside of the room. "Edward, I've made myself quite clear that I want nothing more then to spend forever with you. I'd be even more selfish then I'm already being if I asked for more."

Edward scoffed gently. "You think _you're _being selfish?"

I watched as Bella ignored him and pressed her face further into his chest.

I could see Edward smile, his face pressing into her hair momentarily before he pulled away and proceeded in stoking the exposed flesh of her arm softly. It was only a few moments later when I heard her gentle breathing and her softer more exaggerated heart beats. "Good night, Bella," he murmured, his lips grazing against hers.

I remained unmoving, easily flabbergasted by the whole thing. What right did she have... and _him_! I could feel myself become livid, but I didn't care. I grasped at a chunk of Edward's door frame and watched as it deteriorated beneath my fingertips.

I sat there for a long time, not really thinking, just staring blindly at the wall, my thoughts scattered. It was amazing. As a vampire, I was easily the most sought after creature. Beauty and brains. Then why was it that this little human, had everything I'd ever wanted?

Mortality, the ability to have babies, a life. She had all of theses wonderful, beautiful things, and she was giving them all away.

She would regret it. That much I knew. She was too young to understand the damage that she was doing. You don't just wake up one morning and decide to vend your soul.

Of course I've thought of all of these things before, but to hear her and Edward discuss it… The longing in her voice to become one of us. A monster.

These thoughts swirled frantically around my mind for a long time. I hadn't even realized how long I had indeed been sitting there until the window at the opposite end of the hallway began glistening with the pink glow that sat lazily above the green horizon.

It was still early in the morning though when I heard a whimper from behind Edward's door, and then a loud cry. I straightened up, startled, and twisted to peer into the room. I watched as Bella threw her arms up recklessly and thrashed her body against the tight confines of the sheets. Edward quickly trapped her body against his own, I assumed it was so she wouldn't hurt herself. "Shh, Bella, love…" he whispered worriedly in her ear. "It's just a nightmare," he continued to soothe, but she continued to struggle in his grip.

Finally she faintly gasped the words, "No, don't leave me."

Edward's expression froze and then the pain in his eyes appeared. Finally his eyes closed tightly and his forehead crumbled in both recent and ancient grief. His arms around her tightened and I could see her small hands take fist-full's of his shirt, and the slow tears trickled down her flushed face.

And then I heard the strangest sound I've ever heard in my unnatural life. It was Edward's voice, but it was… shaky, trembling even. Edward was always the one to put on a hard mask even in the darkest moments. He never let anything get the best of him in any way. But now, all I could hear was his wavering voice. "I'm right here, Bella. I love you and I'm not going _anywhere._"

I watched as her body visibly relaxed and her hands feel from his chest. She pulled them to her own chest and hugged her knees upward. The pained expression now dominated Edward's face completely as he pulled her closer, his hand smoothing down her long tousled hair. And then he mumbled into her hair, at first I thought he was whispering to her, until I heard my name. "I don't deserve her Rosalie. Not in the least."

I carefully stood up, two parts of my body seemed to be struggling, different sets of words sitting on either side of my tongue, fighting for a way out. One side of me wanted to agree with him. She was a human, with an entire life ahead of her to make mistakes and learn from them. To get married and grow old with her mate. To have children and watch them mature, and live their own life.

The other part of me wanted to disagree with him. He deserved her, because there was nothing more on this Earth that she wanted. As much as I tried to deny it, it was in fact the truth.

It was like a tug-o-war inside of me, my throat burning with the incoming phrases until I finally found the right words. "She loves you Edward, deal with it."

I watched as Edward looked up to meet my gaze questioningly. I pushed the door open lightly and smiled hesitantly. He chuckled and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Thanks, Rose."

I shrugged lightly.

I walked away, only slightly aware of what I had just done. Did I just accept Bella's addition to the family? Is that what I was trying to do?

I shook my head and decided I could worry about it later. Now to find my stubborn husband and his precious jeep…

The damsel in distress and her protector. The vampire and the human. My brother and his fiancé.

* * *

**I've already decided to do Alice next, so no more poll! Sorry! But I will create a new one in the future. Thanks for all of your votes! :) **

**I will be putting up a new one in the mean time, asking who's POV you liked most so far in this story :) Please vote!? Thanks, again!**


	6. Alice

**A/N: I could start off with the usual I'm sorry for being a slow updater, but I think that's getting old, so I'll just move on now. **

**Enjoy :) **

**Alice**

If anyone ever questioned me on how I managed to accomplish this, I wouldn't be able to tell them, because the truth was, I didn't even know how I managed to accomplish this. When I had first seen the scene in a vision, my body convulsed with silent laughter. Silent because Bella had been right next to me, and this would have never worked if she had known it would lead to laughter at her expense.

My laughter was once again concealed when I managed to get both Edward and Bella in my car, the look of frustration on Edward's face as I obscured my thoughts from him was priceless. Then again, the laughter would be at his expense too.

"Alice, where are you taking us?" he had hissed, his eyes quickly darting from the road ahead of us to Bella. Her forehead rested against the opposite window as she attempted to hide her flushed cheeks, and quiet her erratic breathing. I'm pretty sure I had interrupted something…

"We just have to pick up some last minute things for the wedding," I explained calmly, quickly turning the volume up on the radio before he had the chance to respond. I didn't need to look back at him to know that he was exceedingly aggravated. Edward's temper was never one that could be described as _mild._

"Alice," Bella groaned from the passenger seat as the top of the mall began to loom on the horizon.

I carefully turned the music back down but proceeded to ignore her as I listened to her and Edward talk like I wasn't even there.

"Why is she taking us here?" Bella sighed, directing her question at Edward as she slumped in her seat, furrowing her brow.

"Your guess is as good as mine, love," he mumbled scornfully as I glided the car into a parking space.

I chuckled lightly as Edward helped Bella from the passenger seat, both of their eye's wary as they followed behind me.

The rain had just began to fall as we slipped through the revolving doors of the mall, but I never broke my stride as I sauntered towards our destination, unsure of how much longer I could keep my thoughts hidden.

It wasn't until the big pink sign came into view that I let my interior laughter escape. This was just going to be too good.

I could almost hear the light bulbs go off in both Edward and Bella's brains when they matched my soft chuckling to the store in sight.

"No," I heard Bella gasp quietly as she watched me stop in front of the store and grin.

Edward's face was a hard mask as he scrutinized me. "Alice," he warned.

"Edward," I retorted, raising an eyebrow, holding my hand out in indication for them to walk into the store.

Edward's jaw clenched and he snuck a glance at Bella. She was just gawking me, her eyes wide in panic and her face looking deathly pale. This might be harder then I thought.

"Bella," I frowned, "I thought you wanted _everything _prepared for the wedding."

Bella opened her mouth to protest, but then snapped it shut as her face flooded with blush.

"Alice," she said in almost a begging last-request kind of tone, "Please don't make me do this." I watched her eyes flint from me to the manikins in the window, their plastic bodies displaying all different kinds of lingerie. Bella's heart rate increased dramatically as she peered at the sign that said _Victoria Secret_, in elegant script letters.

I shifted my gaze to stare at Edward as he concentrated on picking apart my brain, trying to decide if he should be frightened or not.

I looked past Edward at the nearly vacant mall, it was still quite empty seeing as it was still early on a Monday morning. Only a few elderly people shuffled past, their small eyes squinting, they probably couldn't even catch some normal human movements. With this new I knowledge I brought my gaze back upon Edward and Bella and smiled wickedly.

Before even Edward had gotten the message in my brain, I was sprinting forward, capturing Bella, and dashing into the store.

By the time I had run past the distracted clerks – as a blur nonetheless – and placed Bella on her feet in the center of the store, Edward was already there, his hands curled into fists at his sides. Bella was looking around fearfully, hoping nobody had noticed our sudden appearance. I couldn't help but notice the slight widening of her eyes and the sudden rush of her heartbeats as she took in the scenery.

"I'm going to wait outside until Bella picks out at least three things that she lets me buy for her," I smiled, letting the innocence wash over my tone, but hoping that they noticed the underlying persistence. I was pretty sure they got the point because Edward's eyes narrowed significantly and Bella's face fell and I watched the minor movement of her neck as she gulped.

I smirked at them and turned on my heel towards the door.

Once I reached the entrance I walked out in the hallway of the mall, taking a seat on a bench across from the store. Carefully folding one leg over the other, I eagerly turned my attention back to the uncomfortable pair.

Bella's face was naturally red, and her eyes were shifting uneasily around the store, trying to look anywhere but at the many racks of undergarments or at Edward, though that was nearly impossible. Edward was still glaring at me, informing me without words that _this _kind of shopping trip should not be held by his sister. I shrugged lightly, and leaned back, getting ready to enjoy the show.

Edward sighed heavily, realizing that standing there wasn't helping a thing, he silently grasped Bella's hand. She looked up at him in surprise, her gaze pivoting quickly as he began to take her towards one of the racks.

And this was the moment displayed in my vision that would have me laughing inwardly for eternity. Edward stopped in front of the rack, his brow furrowing as he examined the tiny pieces of lace and silk. Bella was behind him, her face suggesting that she was wishing she was absolutely anywhere but where she currently was.

Then Edward's eyes fell on a blue garment. It was much more tasteful then the others, something similar to what women probably wore on their wedding nights when Edward was a human. It was a satin baby doll dress -- that would probably reach just above Bella's knees -- with a sweetheart neckline defined with a thin strip of lace. Though this one seemed to have much more material to it then the others, and was clearly the oddball of the pack, Edward's eyes light up noticeably as he gazed at the garment and then back to Bella.

Bella noticed the exchange and I watched as her face submerged with fresh blush. Edward grinned, obviously discovering that this shopping trip was going to be more amusing then he had first contemplated.

Edward reached forward and grazed her burning cheek with his finger. "Why are you so embarrassed? It was, after all, your part of the bargain." He beamed as she scowled at the pink carpet.

"Well, I didn't know I would have to wear something," as soon as the sentence left her mouth, she somehow managed to become redder.

Edward chuckled, and turned around, reaching forward to the garment he had been eyeing before, thoughtfully taking the edge of the material between his fingers.

"I am rather fond of this one," he commented pensively, smiling softly.

Hesitantly, Bella stepped forward, slowly reaching her hand out to touch the material. As soon as her hand came in contact with the silk, she gulped again.

"It's… nice," she managed to say, her eyebrows furrowing as she concentrated on breathing.

This was the part where my vision ended. I laughed softly to myself. That was even better the second time. I was just about to get up, and relieve them from their obvious torture, when I noticed a certain expression on Edward's face that seemed to weigh my heart down, making sure I didn't depart from the mall bench.

Bella was still staring blindly at the material, as Edward gazed at the side of her face. I could see his lips turn upward. Suddenly, his lips were on the edge of full on grinning. Noticing this, he tried to curl his lips inward, attempting to force the ridiculous grin on his face back into his carefully kept content smile. The part that amazed me was that he couldn't do it. He continued to curl his lips, and bite down on his bottom one, but the smile refused to go away.

It was only then that I noticed his eyes. The way they sparkled, it was almost blinding.

It reminded me of a night not too long ago – for a vampire that is. It was the night Edward had returned from his first afternoon alone with Bella. The sparkle in his eyes the next morning when he came home to change quickly before going right back again, had not gone unnoticed. We had all asked him what happened, our overflowing curiosity barely contained. He had been alone with a human after all, none of us had a clue as to what could have happened.

And then finally when Edward broke down and told us, we were all… stunned, to put it lightly. The words that had come out of his mouth were startling, and even he looked amazed, like he still couldn't believe it. "I kissed her," he had grinned.

This was the moment that Carlisle had put in his light warning, of being careful and wise, but even after Rosalie put in her own two cents, Edward looked unabashed, like he couldn't hear a word any of us said, he was on his own personal eye sparkling cloud.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I was brought back to the present as Bella turned to find Edward smiling at her so strangely. "You look like you've just bit a lemon," Bella laughed, despite her prior embarrassment. But then her laughter ended on a shaky note as she tilted her head in thought. Finally after a long agonizing second – for Edward at least – she furrowed her brow, and in all seriousness asked, "Say, you _did _bite a lemon. Would the lemon turn into a vampire?"

I grinned. It was amazing how... _innocent_ she was. Not in the way that had to do with the particular store they were in, but her child-like questions, her view of the world seeming so, easy, when in fact, her life was a lot more complicated than most humans. I knew that her innocence was something that had in fact drawn Edward to her. They way she could surprise him, seemed like it could entertain him for an eternity.

Edward slanted his head back in laughter, seeming not to notice when the sales clerks glanced up from their magazines, noticing the couple for the first time. Once he was done laughing he gently wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and pressed his lips to her forehead. "You never do cease to amaze me Isabella Marie Swan."

I grinned, and stood up from my spot at the bench, glancing at the pair one last time before skipping blissfully towards the shoe store, leaving them to their moment.

The grinning vampire, and his blushing human. My best friends. My brother and his fiancé.

**Making a new poll with Alice in it, as to which POV was your favorite! :) Please review and vote! Thank you!**

**Next up is either Charlie or Renee! (Which ever one comes to me first) :) **


	7. Charlie

**A/N: I think this has been my quickest update yet! :) Go me!**

**(Longest one yet, too)**

**Random song that goes with this one-shot:** I Loved Her First by Heartland

**Enjoy! :)**

**Charlie**

I yawned as I stepped into the bright kitchen, my eyes still heavy with sleep as I blinked at the new light. Once I could see clearly, I felt my lips curl upwards as the smell of fried fish wafted around me.

"Smells great, Bells," I commented as my eighteen year old daughter flipped the fish in the pan skillfully. She didn't turn to look at me, but smiled softly.

"Thanks, Dad." She flipped the fish one last time, reaching up to the cabinet and pulling out two plates. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yep."

I pulled the wooden chair away from the table and sat down, picking up my fork. Bella rinsed the pan off in the sink before grabbing her own plate off the counter and taking her place across from me.

We began to eat, and it played out much like it usually did, a comfortable silence. That was the easy thing about living with Bella. She didn't feel the need to fill every moment with pointless chatter, much like many teenage girls nowadays.

I took a sip of my water, watching Bella over the rim of the glass as she poked at her fish. She sat like that for a moment, before turning her head slightly to glance at the clock.

"Don't you like it, Bells?"

Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment, as if I'd distracted her from a train of thought. I inclined my head towards her un-touched plate.

"Oh, no, I like it" she murmured, distracted, she glanced at the clock again, "I just had a big lunch." She smiled quickly before carefully cutting off a small piece of the fish, bringing it to her mouth. The action seemed a little forced, but I didn't put much thought into it.

"Um, Dad?" She asked a little while later, the nervous tone in her voice unambiguous. My eyes looked up and watched her as the fork in her hand fidgeted around the edge of her plate and she moved her shoulders oddly, as if squirming. These actions seemed oddly familiar. I frowned for a moment, trying to resurface the memory, and once I did, I felt my eyes go wide.

"Oh God, Bella, what is it this time?"

The flashback that played in my mind made me wince as I matched the movements_. Her hands wringing together in her lap as she shifted uncomfortably. And then the words had flowed from her mouth quickly, it took me a few moments just to make sense of the rush syllables_. "_Edward and I are engaged." _

The flashback was tugged away helplessly as the new worries plowed through my mind. What could she possibly confess this time?

I stiffened, expecting the worse as I looked up to meet her gaze. Her expression took me by surprise, she was glaring at me.

"Dad," she sighed angrily, sneaking a glimpse at the clock, "I was just going to ask if you would like to watch a movie with Edward and I tonight."

I examined her slightly annoyed expression. Feeling my forehead crumble in the effort of trying to decipher her tone. This little invitation was not her idea, that much was obvious.

My fork was still speared into the piece of fish, and I was staring at my daughter dumbly as I blurted out, "Why?"

Bella's large brown eyes meet mine for moment before she shrugged out of my glance, a light blush creeping up her neck. She sighed, her brow furrowing as she spoke, her eyes on the clock. "Bonding," she mumbled, "Edward thought it would be a good idea to have a family movie night."

"Family movie night?" I repeated. _He _thought it would be a good idea. This kid was more of a suck-up then I had first thought.

Though the sound of spending my Friday night watching a movie – that was sure to be childish – with my teenage daughter and her _fiancé _sounded… _tempting_, I had to go work at the station tonight. One of our officers had gone on vacation with his family, and I was his replacement for the night.

"Sorry, Bells, but I have to work tonight."

"Oh," she said, her face not looking as sad as she had forced her voice to sound.

Then again, I wasn't sure I was too keen on the idea of leaving my engaged daughter in an empty house with _him_ either.

I was just about to remind her of safety when the phone rang. As if on instinct, she launched herself from the chair and picked the phone up off the receiver before it could ring a second time.

"Hello?" She answered breathlessly. I watched her face fall as she listened to the voice on the other end.

"Yes, one moment please," she frowned as she handed me the phone. "It's for you."

"Hello?"

It was one of guys from the station. He explained to me how Luke, the officer on vacation, had returned early, and that I was no longer needed for tonight's shift. I grimaced as the man and I exchanged goodbyes, and I stood up to hang up the phone.

"What'd Officer Mile want, Dad?" Bella asked uneasily.

I returned to me seat, scowling at my now cold piece of fish.

"It seems that the officer I was covering for tonight returned home, early, so they don't need me." I glanced at Bella quickly, surprised to see the anger in her eyes, the anger that quickly melted into fear.

We sat in silence for a moment longer, neither of us wanting to break it. Finally, Bella, raised her eyebrows, "So does that mean you'll watch the movie with us?"

I racked my brain, searching for an excuse. I could always say I wanted to drop by Billy's for while. But the whole idea of lying to Bella felt wrong. I could spend _one _night watching a movie with them. It wasn't like it was going to kill me. And then the reminder that Bella was going to leave, and go off to get married in a week, was enough to make want to cry. But I didn't, I looked up at Bella, and nodded, carefully continuing to poke at my piece of fish.

She nodded back, her nod soon guiding her eyes to the clock. She stared at it, her eyes widening slightly as she gnawed relentlessly on her bottom lip.

I frowned pulling my own eyes to the clock, wondering what was worrying her so much. The clock said three minutes past seven. I glanced between her and the clock for a moment, not long after, detecting the problem. _He _was usually here by now. Every night, seven o'clock sharp. I was sure he circled the block a few times, anticipating the exact time when he should pull his shiny car into the driveway, and promenade to the door. There was no way somebody could be that punctual.

The silence seemed to engulf us, no longer comfortable as she stared at the clock, narrowing her eyes after a while as if angry with the little hand that continued to circle the face. The ticking soon became louder, like the pulse of a heartbeat.

"Bella?" Her name sounded loud in the little room, even to me. Startled, she snapped her head back to stare at me. That's when I saw it. The look in her dark eyes that scared the living daylights out of me. Her usually deep brown irises fell flat against her pale skin, they were empty, yet frantic. They stared straight ahead, but it seemed as if she saw nothing. My breath actually caught in my throat as I recognized the expression. It was the same expression she wore for months, when _he _had left.

That same look of pain and panic rose in her eyes quickly, piercing my chest, but before I could speak it was gone.

And then the doorbell rang.

Just from the sound alone, the anguish in her eyes seemed to evaporate, replaced with relief and elation as she flew from her chair. And soon, I wasn't even sure if I had seen that previous look at all.

I heaved a sigh as I picked myself up from the chair, picking up my plate and grabbing Bella's on the way to the sink. I carefully began to rinse the dishes, just making out the first few lines of their conversation from the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he apologized softly, "I wasn't sure which movie to bring."

Bella laughed quietly and I smiled at the sound. "I forgive you."

I then grimaced as I squirted some dish soap onto a yellow sponge. Sometimes I felt like Bella was too forgiving for her own good. Not that she should get mad at the kid for being three minutes late, I was talking about the _other _time. When I didn't see that look in her eyes for seconds, but for _months_.

The rest of their conversation was muffled, and I was just finishing the dishes when they walked into the kitchen.

"Good evening, Charlie."

I dried my hands on a dish towel quickly.

Without looking at him, I muttered, "You too."

Bella threw me a glance, though it didn't display her usual aggravation at my unwelcoming nature towards her boyfr – _fiancé, _her expression was clearly one of disappointment.

"Shall we begin the movie now?" He asked, his voice soft with his annoyingly perfect articulation.

Bella grimaced, glancing at me. "Sure."

I nodded gruffly, and followed them into the living room.

I fell back into the chair as Bella took a seat on the sofa. _He _stood in front of us, a movie in each hand.

After a short process of nods, we all decided on an old western movie. _He _placed the cassette into our old tape player and pressed play before taking his spot beside my daughter. I glanced at them imperceptibly, debating whether they met my standards, at least five inches apart at all times.

I was just done evaluating – deciding that they were a bit to close for my comfort, but I was going to spare myself a glare by not saying anything – when my glance closed in to a full on stare at their intertwined hands. As I was staring I noticed Bella's hand twitch. I looked up to meet her eyes. Okay, so I was _not _spared a glare.

I scowled and turned back towards the movie. Uninterested, I began loosing myself in my own thoughts about my daughter and her impending decision. She _was _going to marry this boy, that much was obvious. Now matter how thick headed Bella assumed I was, I wasn't stupid. I knew they were in love. Though nobody said love never dies.

I've seen it happen, damn it, I've felt the pain. The feeling of being on cloud nine, your life becoming greater then you ever imagined it could be, and then falling like a boulder in the ocean, being dragged down slowly, until you land at the bottom.

I'd felt the ache in my chest and the tightness of my throat, doubled after loosing both Renee, and Bella.

Though the thing that scared me most, frightened me beyond belief, was that Bella had already been there. That she had been that boulder at the bottom of the ocean, a place where I would never wish upon my worst enemy, much less my daughter. I was terrified in those few months, that she could feel what I had felt so much years ago, the ripping feeling in your chest, like your made of seams that just keep popping, one by one, until your left open and broken. Helpless and damaged.

The one thing that made me believe that Bella had never been at the bottom, was the fact that she _had _been repaired. _He _had returned, and it wasn't like those months and months of waking up screaming in her sleep didn't exist, it was just like they no longer mattered.

I could remember the sound of her cries, playing through my mind like a broken tape recorder again and again. The times when she would scream, "No, no, no," like she was begging, pleading. But I would take the screaming over the silence any day. The times where she wouldn't talk, just curl herself up into a ball, and stare. I wasn't sure what she was seeing, possibly nothing, but it was like she was a shell, just made to take up space.

My thoughts were sprawled around my brain as the loud sound of gun fire sounded from the television. I glanced quickly out of the corner of my eye at the two people on the couch. The first thing I noticed was that Bella had fallen asleep. How long had I been lost in my own thoughts? Her head lulled gently against the back of the couch.

I glanced at _him _next. I felt my eyes widen with surprise. His face displayed a deep frown, his strangely colored eyes staring forward, but in them, there was a hint of pain. With further inspection, I noticed regret.

I turned back towards the T.V.. Apparently I had missed something.

The movie continued, and when I began to watch it, I actually became interested. I had to admit, the kid had a good taste in movies.

Soon, a few more gunshots sounded from the speakers of the T.V.. I heard a low murmur and glanced sideways. Bella was moving from her sleeping position against the couch, her eyes still closed as she leaned her head against _his _shoulder. Mumbling to herself inaudibly for a moment before falling silent, accept for the rhythmic sound of her breathing.

I could feel the fatherly instinct rise in my chest immediately, though I managed to make it dull, as I realized she would be _married _in one weeks time, I _had _agreed to give them my blessing, so flipping out about her head on his shoulder wouldn't exactly be fair. I breathed out an angry sigh as I turned back to the television, careful to keep my eyes away from his face. If he was enjoying the contact too much, that fatherly instinct might just win.

It was only a few moments later when the gunshots went off again. I clenched my jaw as I heard Bella begin to murmur again. I warily looked over my shoulder and instantly regretted it. Bella had somehow managed – in her sleep – to climb onto _his _lap and wrap her arms around his neck, as she lazily muttered into his chest.

That was the last straw. I caught the gaze of the boy, my eyes surely daggers as I stared at him. His hand were at his sides, as he began to lift them slowly, trying, I assumed, to show me that his hands were in fact to himself, and if I should blame anyone, it should be my sleeping daughter. Just as I thought that, he frowned.

Just then, Bella made a sound, somewhere between a hiccup and a muffled scream, and she made the grip around his neck tighter.

I stared at him baffled, how was he not choking? I watched Bella's knuckled turn white with strain as she held him.

He looked at me for a fleeting moment, his face almost pleading, as if he was asking permission. My perplexed expression must have told him something because he quickly leaned down towards Bella's ear, and whispered something, though he was talking so fast, and with the sounds of the television in the background, I couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

I watched as Bella's arms loosened around his neck, eventually falling down to rest on his chest. There was one quiet part in the movie and I strained to hear what he was saying. And then I discovered that he wasn't talking, he was singing. Humming actually. I caught the tune and seemed to drown in the familiarity. I couldn't place where I heard it before.

I listened to this song for a while, unknowingly staring at the couple as Bella's lips seemed to lift slightly at the sound of _his _voice.

And that was it. The song _was _Bella. It sounded like her in every way possible. It sounded like her voice, soft and gentle, and then it rose, strengthened almost, displaying her stubbornness. There was a soft tinkling, like the sound of her laughter, and a perplex rhythm that resembled the beating of a heart.

I relished in the sound, trying to memorize every note, every sound.

I glanced at Bella, her mouth moving slightly, and though no sound came out, I felt like I knew exactly what she had said.

"I love you, Edward."

And she did. Even I, her protective father who blamed his daughter's pain on this boy, could see that. And he loved her back. Immensely so.

Suddenly, the boy stopped singing, and straightened up. His eyes stared straight into mine, it was strange, they seemed to be on fire, though without the flames. Smoldering, they called it? His stare at me didn't falter as he spoke, "I do love her Charlie, very, _very_, much."

It seemed like he wanted to say more, but didn't.

"I know, _Edward," _I whispered back uncomfortably.

He smiled sadly and at the same time, we glanced at my unconscious daughter. Her hair clung to the thin layer of sweat on her forehead, still recovering from the nightmare as her fingers clutched to his shirt. He reached up with one hand and gently pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. She smiled lightly and took a deeper breath.

They were in love. Him and her. _Edward _and Bella. My daughter, and her fiancé.

* * *

**No poll, sorry! Please review though! :)**

**Renee is next!**


	8. Renee

**Renee**

The second I stepped off the airplane, I looked up and frowned at the clouds that seemed to automatically converge above me and the heavy air that seemed to thrust against my skin, moist and thick. The pewter overcast had been anticipated, but the suddenly fast approaching storm was a little startling.

Welcome to Forks.

My entire body seemed to recoil, my hands shrugging up into my sleeves, and my head shrinking back inside my hood as I hobbled along into the damp airport with my over packed suitcase.

I desperately wished that Phil could have come, though he would be flying up in two days time for the… special _occasion_, I desired his support right about now.

I felt like a wet poodle as I dropped my bags at my feet, grimacing as I pushed the hair away from my eyes. It didn't take me long to find them though, what with Edward being so tall. However, I couldn't see my daughter standing beside him until I got a little closer.

"Bella," I sighed, as she came into full view.

She smiled shyly and I watched as she removed her hands from their resting position on her boyf – fianc – er – _Edward's _arm, and walked quietly towards me. She wrapped me in an awkward one arm hug and giggled nervously. She pulled away and said, "It's great to see you, Mom."

Her tone was forced. It was all forced. She was angry with me, and I was well aware of it.

Let's just say I didn't take the news of my only daughter's engagement, _well._

"You too, Bella."

An uncomfortable silence passed between us as Bella shifted uneasily on her feet.

"Let me get that for you, Renee."

I looked up, surprised to find Edward reaching for my bag. I had forgotten he was even there.

"Oh, no, I can carry it, it's too heavy…"

Edward's grin caught me off guard, and I could feel my breath hitch. "I think I can handle it." He effortlessly lifted my suitcase as if it was packed with feathers instead of a week's worth of clothes.

My gaze shifted questioningly towards Bella, but her eyes were narrowed at Edward.

What in the world was going –

Before I had time to complete my thought, Edward was leading us towards the parking lot, his burnished Volvo standing out in the sea of automobiles.

The rain sounded like small rocks against the window as we flew down the highway, the sky cackling loudly behind as.

The awkward silence had once again graced us with it's presence, but I knew _I _wasn't going to be the one to break it. Bella seemed to be thinking the same thing because we both looked out our opposite windows, hers in the passenger seat and mine in the back.

"How's Florida, Renee?" Edward broke the silence, conversationally, as if we had been talking for the past fifteen minutes.

"Warm," I answered dully.

Edward nodded and continued to concentrate on the road, though I did catch him sneak a glance or two at Bella. Finally, as if sensing this, Bella spoke hesitantly, "I really… _am_ glad you came, Mom." She turned in her seat to look at me. Her dark eyes were moist and glistening, even in the dim car. She took a shaky breath and continued, "I know you don't agree, with my decision…" She glanced at Edward, "But it means a lot to me that you came." By the time she was done talking, she was looking down at the floor.

_Just like her father… _I thought as I watched her glance nervously, looking everywhere but at me.

Yes, and just like her _father _she was going to rush into a difficult life too quickly. Then again, she could have got that trait from either of us, though _I _was the one that taught her right from wrong. She knew, I regretted my decision of – I flinched – _marriage _at such a young age, and then she goes off and gets engaged, while she's even younger than I was.

I could feel the anger bubble in my throat, the tightness overwhelming as the yelling threatened to let loose. Though her voice had just been sincere, I couldn't push back the knowledge that she had gone against something I had forced in her brain – purposely – for seventeen years. A small part of me blamed rebellion, though Bella was never the rebellious type, maybe she was going through a stage.

I was about to question her about this, she could have even realized it but thought she was in too deep, but the car suddenly rocked up and down, my teeth clenching so they wouldn't shatter, and my hands instinctively reached out to grab the edge of my seat.

"What the –" My voice drifted off as the car wobbled over to the edge of the road.

Edward released the key from the ignition, and the car fell silent. The rain was now louder and more concentrated against the roof, baseballs rather then raindrops.

"Edward?" Bella asked anxiously.

"Don't worry Bella, it's just a flat tire," he told her softly, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a tiny silver phone.

I frowned in confusion. Where was the anger? The fury? I had been the unlucky passenger in the car through enough flat tires with Charlie and Phil to know that that was the typical male reaction. Why did this member of the y-chromosome seem so clam?

"Alice," he said into the phone, "We've seem to have gotten a flat tire." By the end of his sentence I could faintly detect the anger in his controlled voice, though it didn't seem to be directed at the road, or helpless tire, or any inanimate object in his path, but rather the young lady on the other end of the phone.

"I think that was a very bad decision," he warned into the phone quietly. "Fine. Yes. No. No, Alice... fine." He sighed as he closed the phone, slipping it back into his pocket. He turned to Bella, smiling at her apologetically, he said, "Alice is on her way. She'll take us home in her car and I'll come back to retrieve the Volvo in the morning."

Somewhere close, the deep rumble of thunder shook the ground harshly and the car hummed with the absorbed vibrations. It was only then that I realized how dark the car had gotten, the sky so murky that I could barley make out Bella's face in the front seat now.

Suddenly, a gust of formidable wind hit the passenger side of the car with impact, and I could feel the car tip ever so slightly beneath us.

I heard a small intake of breath, and almost simultaneously to the gust of wind, a large shard of lighting ripped through to sinister sky. I gasped as the small space became luminous, and my hand flew to my heart.

My eyes were still focused on the front seat, so even in that one second that the brilliant light ruptured the sky, my brain could make sense of the scene.

Bella had been pulled from her seat and was now in Edward's lap, her large brown eyes staring back at the passenger side window fearfully. I noticed Edward's arms wrapped around her, the action seeming strangely gentle and forceful at the same time. His eyes were also trained out the same window, but his mouth was a hard line, and his eyes were small slits as if he was suddenly angry at the sky. Angry at it for scaring my daughter.

Though the car flashed back to it's original darkness, the loud rumbling outside continued.

This wasn't even a storm anymore. It was a full-blown hurricane.

The crashes and rumbles continued, followed by a few duller sparks of light. The first thing I noticed was an underlying sound to all of the destruction going on around us. It was a soft hum of some sort. I listened harder and leaned forward in my seat. Closer, I could just make out a melody. It was a song, a beautiful one.

One of those dull bursts of light flooded into the car and I could now see them. Bella's head was buried in his chest, her hands clinging to his shirt. Edward had his cheek against hers and he was singing that beautiful song in her ear.

The light dimmed and along with it went my breath. A strange feeling invaded my chest and I felt myself slump against the seat.

I didn't take me long to recognize the feeling, it was the same sense of emptiness that had filled me that day Bella had left for Forks.

She didn't need me anymore.

Now I know I was being dramatic, of course I would always be her mother, and I knew she loved me, but I was no longer her source of protection.

Without a father around when Bella was younger, I was forced to be both the nurturer and the ultimate protector. I was the only one there to be her shelter, her shield. And now she had a new defender.

The sensation of replacement – however – was not the strongest feeling twisting my gut at that moment. It was the sickening feeling of familiarity. The feeling that I've been in her position before. The young stubborn girl who claimed to be in love.

The scariest thing was believing that my daughter was heading for a same life I had. The idea rips me to pieces every time it enters my mind. Bella deserves a better life than I had, and my first intuition was to steer her clear of my own mistakes.

The reminder of mistakes suddenly brought back the words my own mother had said when I told her I was planning on marrying Charlie.

" _I'm not going to tell you no Renee," _she had said, _"I'm letting you make your own mistakes. And then maybe you'll learn."_

She let me make my own mistakes. I bit my lip in concentration as the sounds of the storm quieted and Bella's frightened breathing dulled.

I couldn't help but wonder if she'd already had her fair of mistakes, and just didn't learn from them. This boy had left her once before, yet she clung to his company, as if his meer presence was keeping her alive.

The headlights of an oncoming car spread new light into scene. The light was harsh, blinding almost as I caught Edward's eye in the rear view mirror.

It was then that I remembered his unsettling appearance. The ruthless light made his pallid face even paler and the bruise like circles beneath his eyes darker. His eyes – though I remembered them to be a startling shade of gold a few minutes ago – were now darker, a dull copper color almost.

I couldn't help but wonder what drew Bella too him. It was evident that his appearance was striking, attractive in many ways, but there was something about him – something I couldn't quite put my finger on – that was unnerving.

Bella would accuse me of reading too many mystery novels, or spending my weekends indulged in soap operas, much like she had the first time I noticed his outwardly obsession of protection for my daughter.

But this was different. It was a strange feeling. A twisting of my gut that told me there was more to him then I was being informed of.

The feeling was soon overcast as a sleek yellow car appeared behind the sheet of rain. Edward placed Bella back into her seat and motioned for us to transfer into the other car. Bella and I jumped wildly from the Volvo, quickly entering our next form of transportation. Bella flew into the backseat with me this time, our breathing heavy as we wiped the wet matted hair from our foreheads.

A muffled sound came from the back of the car as Edward transferred my suitcase, and quicker than I thought possible, he was sliding into the passenger seat. "Thank you, Alice," he murmured though his eyes quickly gravitated towards my daughter. After seemingly examining her safety, he smiled at her. Just from the gesture I noticed her cheeks radiate a soft blush.

That's when I noticed his eyes once more. Again they were a warm gold, a deep butterscotch color almost.

I shook my head in defeat, wondering if I would _ever _understand their relationship.

"Mom?"

I turned towards Bella, her eyes light with curiosity, perceptibly wondering why I was shaking my head.

I smiled lightly and reached forward to cup my hand lightly around her damp cheek. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm glad I came too, Bella."

Bella's lips soon turned upward, her smile beautiful. She didn't say anything, just smiled at me.

I could feel a tingle on the side of my cheek, as if someone was watching me. I turned my head slightly, only to once again meet Edward's eyes in the mirror. What I found fascinating was how the look in his strange eyes, suddenly matched Bella's. The expression – one I couldn't seem to name – made my breathing stuttered, the depth of their relationship hitting my square in the chest.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered turning back to her, pulling her into my embrace.

She hugged me back, just like she did when she was little girl. Her face huddled against my shoulder and her arms – one around my neck, the other around my waist – holding me close.

She would always be my little girl, no matter how old she lived to be.

My little girl, who was also in love.

The boy with unsettling grace and the girl with no grace at all. The protective shield and the stubborn warrior. My daughter and her fiancé.

* * *

**New poll up for votes on my next chapter! Angela, Mike, Jessica? You choose :)**

**The rest of the one-shots after those three will be my own surprise characters, then Jacob, and then Edward and Bella themselves.  
Sound like a plan? I think so :)  
**

**If you haven't read it yet, I have a new one-shot up called I Must Hurt You, that I'm thinking of extending a few more chapters once I get my copy of New Moon back from my cousin for refrence purposes. I'm having fun with Edward's POV and I can't wait to do it in this story! So check that out if you have time!**

**  
I hope you enjoyed Renee's perspective! Review and make my day :) **


	9. Mike

**Gosh. Mike was a hard character to work. Who knew? **

**I didn't want to make him stupid, or suddenly INSANELY in love with Bella. **

**I think that's a bad stereotype for Mike. So I hope I met expectations! Thanks for all of the reviews! :)**

**If you are happy that this chapter is up, please go thank _daddys little cannibal_ who not only gave me the idea**

**for this chapter, but reminded me that I was taking forever :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Mike**

It sounded like the hooves of horses on a race track. _Diddle-lum-diddle-lum-diddle-lum. _I frowned as my fingers repeatedly tapped the same rhythm over the colorless counter top. My eyes drifted idly to the glass door, staring blankly at the rain that slowly descended in thin streams. _Drip-drop-drip-drop. _The sounds of my tapping and the rain soon meshed together. Damn, it was like a symphony.

I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts. My mind soon drifting to how pointless it was to be at the store today. Besides myself, another soul hadn't entered the entire afternoon.

I glanced down at my watch, shifting my position so that my forearms leaned against the counter. Bella would be here soon, I thought, glancing uneasily out the front window. It was her last day and work after all. And if I didn't have a conversation with another human _soon_, I would go insane.

I shifted again, my eye catching something silver, the edge of it just visible in the large, rain drenched, store window. I grimaced, quickly straightening up and leaning farther over the counter. My forehead crumbled as the hood of a small silver car came into view. My confusion was shattered as realization dawned on my face and I pushed away from the counter with a _humph._

"Cullen," I scoffed under my breath. My arms folded across my chest and I watched the door of the shop. I didn't even realize I had narrowed my eyes as I waited for the small bell above the entrance to ring. Nothing happened.

"Where is she?" I sighed impatiently, drumming my fingers on my forearm, my body tensing forward as I debated whether or not to see what was taking her so long. Honestly, I was afraid of what I would see.

The second hand on my watch rounded the face once more, each second pulsing in my ears. I restlessly ran a hand through my hair.

"That's it," I muttered, stalking forward towards the shop window.

I quickly angled myself so that I could distinguish the windshield of the silver car through the rain that was now coming down in sharp slants. I squinted, searching for the familiar wide brown eyes in the passenger seat. My brow puckered as my search came up empty. I glanced at the driver's seat, and my puckered brow tightened in anger as my eyes fell on Cullen, though he was looking out his window.

"What's he looking for?" I mumbled, only slightly aware I had succumbed to talking to myself. I tilted my head to the side, trying to peer around the expeditious raindrops. I struggled to understand his expression. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was set in a hard line. He was staring at the entrance of the parking lot and his hands were tight around the steering wheel.

Just then, a sound rattled my eardrums and I turned my head to the source of the familiar clamor.

Bella's old, rusty truck, shuddered as it slowly rolled over the endless potholes. The machine groaned as she pulled into a parking spot, the sound of the motor trembling before it shut off completely.

It wasn't until then that I noticed Bella's hard expression, smug almost as she glared out of the window.

Comprehension broke through my uncertainty as I glanced back and forth between Bella and Cullen. I could feel the sides of my lips slowly rising. They were in a fight.

I watched, with more interest now, as Bella shoved the door of her truck open, hastily slamming it shut and – there was no other way to describe it – _stomped, _across the parking lot.

I figured she would just stomp straight into the shop, but with her head angled towards the ground, she sighed, and trudged towards the silver car.

The dark window rolled down as she neared and her eyes looked up cautiously.

I couldn't hear what either of them said, but I could understand most of their facial expressions.

At first Cullen eyed her disapprovingly, pointing up towards the sky. It was only then that I realized Bella was standing outside of his window in the pouring rain. From my angle I could see her long mahogany hair spill over her shoulders, forming itself around the curves of her body.

In reaction to whatever Cullen said, Bella shook her head sharply. His chest heaved lightly and he ran his hand through his hair. His mouth moved but he wasn't looking at her. Bella nodded softly.

A loud shrill sounded behind me and I was positive I had jumped three feet into the air. With an angry sigh I realized it was just the phone. I strode towards the dull tan phone hanging on the wall behind the counter.

"Hello, Newton's Wilderness Shop, how may I help you?"

"Mike?" It was my Mom.

"Yeah, Mom it's me." I tried to catch a glimpse of what was still happening outside but the telephone cord was too short and the coil instantly tugged me back.

"Is Bella there yet, honey?"

I hesitated. "Yeah, she's here."

"Good, good. Make sure you give her final paycheck, alright sweetie?"

I cringed at the name but answered quickly. "Yeah, Mom. No problem."

Without a second thought, I hurdled the phone back into it's cradle and ran back towards the front window.

"What the…?"

I blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. And yet, I still couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Bella was still outside, her clothes soaking through completely. I probably would have been staring at her drenched form, had I not been preoccupied with the fact that she was now _kissing _Cullen.

Had I missed something?

Interpreted their anger wrong in the first place?

No, no. They had been angry at each other, I was positive.

I tried to force my eyes away from the scene, almost embarrassed to admit that the sight struck a cord in my chest. What Bella and Cullen had… it was unnatural. Strange. It seemed like he had some kind of control over her.

I mean, I had tried countless times to get Bella Swan to go out with me. The girl who won my fascination the first day she stepped into Forks High. No sooner had my efforts began to show progress, did she decide to go for one of the Cullen's.

At first, I had barley put any thought into the matter. All the girls went through something many people referred to as the "Cullen phase." Fawning over the bizarre family, that never displayed any interest back was expected. And logically, Bella would choose the only one available in the family to obsess over. It wasn't like she showed a particular preference to him or anything. And it was collectively known that this Cullen would never show any interest back. Right?

My theory was proved correct that first day in biology, when he had leaned as far away from Bella as the black lab table would allow. I thought I was in. I would make her forget stupid Cullen. I would win her heart.

That was where I had been wrong. The point in time when my entire body screeched to halt, noticing something wasn't right.

After his long absense, he seemed to return in a new light.

And soon he was _talking _to her.

_Saving _her life from a sliding van.

_Driving _her to school.

_Kissing _her.

The last one killed me.

The reminder suddenly forced my eyes to focus on the scene in front of me. I could feel my hands ball into fists as I once again searched for her face through the rain.

They weren't kissing anymore. Bella's faced was angled down towards the open window, her chin cupped in his hands, and he seemed to be telling her something. She nodded a few times before he reached forward to kiss her forehead. Eventually he released her face and in a startlingly fast motion, reached across the opposite seat for a plastic bag. He handed it to her with a warning look in his eyes and she grinned sheepishly, glancing down at her soaked outfit.

With one final glance she turned away from the car, running towards the front door as if there were any possible way she could prevent herself from getting wet.

I looked back at Cullen. He was watching her, a twisted smile on his face. I think it was the first time I ever saw him smile. _Really _smile. Not one of those smart-ass smirks of his.

I could hear puddles being splashed outside and I remembered Bella. My stomach twisted and I stumbled towards the counter. There was no way I was letting her know I had been spying on her.

I had just made it to the register when the small bell above the door rang musically. The floor squeaked as Bella's sneakers skidded to a stop on the wood floor. I looked up to meet her frantic eyes.

"Am I late?"

I almost barked a laugh at the underlying tone of terror in her voice.

"It's fine," I shrugged. "I covered for you."

She sighed gratefully and pushed a strand of wet hair from her eyes. My eyes followed her pale hand and immediately gravitated towards the large diamond on her third finger.

No.

It can't be.

"Bella…" I trailed off, horrified.

She seemed confused for a minute, looking around before following the path of my eyes.

"Oh," she whispered. Her cheeks flamed bright red and she dropped her left hand, bringing it behind her back.

"You're… getting _married_?" I choked out. _To him?_ I thought.

She let her hair form a shield between her face and me.

"Yes," she whispered.

I could feel my shoulders tense, and my chest seemed to deflate. She was _marrying _him. _Marrying. _We just got out of _high school _for god sakes!

Neither of us talked for a moment. I stared at her dark hair and she stared at the floor.

Suddenly, her head snapped up, and she stared me straight in the eye.

"I know what you're thinking," she sneered, and I flinched at her harsh tone. My eye brows pulled together in confusion.

"Bella?"

"And you're wrong," she threatened quickly. Her eyes got this shimmery look to them, almost like they were on fire, but not quite.

I held up my hands in defense. "Whoa, Bella. I never said anything."

Her eyes shifted from mine to the floor, and she blinked. She stared back at me a moment later and sighed. "I'm sorry, Mike. I just thought…"

I wanted to tell her exactly what to think. She should think about the time Cullen left her, and I was there. She should think about all the times I walked her to class. She should think about what a good friend I'd been to her.

"Whatever," I grumbled. I turned away from her.

"Uhm," she hesitated and I turned around to look at her. She held up the plastic bag Cullen gave her. "I'm just going to go change into something dry quick."

I nodded, and was about to turn away when I remembered something. "Bella? What were you and Cullen fighting about before?"

Bella's mouth pressed into a hard line and I was sure she was going to tell me that it was none of my business. Suddenly she sighed, and a small smile appeared on her lips. I was slightly stunned as her lips made the exact same shape Cullen's had before. A crooked smile almost.

"He didn't want me to drive in the rain." She rolled her eyes.

"But..." I wavered, wondering if my words would make the Bella from hell emerge again, "It rains in Forks everyday."

She turned away, walking towards the bathroom. "Exactly," she muttered, her tone sour.

I stood in my spot in front of the counter for a long time. My thoughts almost painful in my brain.

Bella was marrying him. I wasn't so thick that I dared to deny it.

I just wished that that light in her eyes could have been my doing. That _I_ could have been her Edward.

Bella Swan and Cullen. High school Sweethearts. My _friend_ and her fiancée.

**So Mike still has a little trouble coming to terms with it. I think that would be about right. Right? **

**Well, anyway, I'm sure some of you have noticed that Angela actually won the poll. But Mike was in the**

**lead for over half of the voting period so I thought it was only fair to do him first. Sorry! But Angela's next :)**

**Reviews are beyond amazing! :) **


	10. Angela

**Some of you who have read Thirteen Reasons Why are aware that I have just started a sequel to that story. I'm sorry to admit that this story will now come second on my list of updates. I'll probably write some when I have writers block for the other one, which I can tell you will happen ALOT. So it won't be too different after all :) **

**Warning: One line in here is completely OOC and I am fully aware. I just couldn't bring myself to delete it! Sorry! Haha. I'll let you know which one it is at the end :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Angela**

The decorations were mind-blowing and I felt my mouth gape open slightly as I stepped through the thick door frame.

"Angela! I'm so glad that you could make it!"

I spun around quickly, glimpsing the top of her inky black hair before meeting her bright eyes.

Remembering that I had my mouth gaping, I blushed and shut it quickly. "I really appreciate the invitation, Alice," I smiled.

She grinned back and her smile was dazzling as a blinding light suddenly danced across her angular features. Her grin turned down sharply as she peered around me.

"Emmett! What in the world are you doing to the party lights!?" Her fingers curled into fists and she stormed past me. Startled, I turned around. Emmett – one of the older Cullen's – was in the corner of the room, perched on a ladder. His dark eyebrows were scrunched together as he adjusted a large object against the wall that seemed to resemble a spot light.

"I can't get it to point towards the door without destroying it," he grumbled in frustration.

Alice shifted her weight, leaning into one hip as she seemed to evaluate the light.

Just then, another Cullen, Jasper if I remembered correctly, walked into the room briskly. He stopped as his eyes set on the party decorations, though he seemed unsurprised.

"She's going to kill you," he muttered dryly as he passed Alice, stopping to lean against the southern wall.

Alice ignored his remark and called up to Emmett. "Try bringing it down a little and then twisting to the left."

Emmett muttered something that I didn't catch, though a giggle was heard from somewhere behind me. I twirled around once more, only to come face to face with Rosalie. Her expression had a hint of sinister humor as she overlooked me, walking over to the foot of the ladder that Emmett was balanced upon, still muttering angrily.

"The left Emmett. The left!" Alice commanded, exasperated.

They had all seemed to have forgotten my presence so I shifted my weight, awkwardly holding the gift I had purchased for Bella's bachelorette party. The word itself caused me to shift onto my other foot and I unintentionally chewed on the inside of my cheek. It was still so hard for my mind to wrap around the idea of it all.

A soft spurt of laughter drifted into my ear and I looked up to find two women descending down the large spiral staircase.

"Oh Esme, you're house is unbelievably beautiful," one woman marveled. Her eyes were brown and they glanced at the surroundings. Her hair was short, just at her shoulders and it bobbed gently as she stepped off the last step.

"Thank you, Renee," the second woman replied, smiling brilliantly. I knew immediately that the second woman was Dr. Cullen's wife. Her skin was ashen yet beautiful under the various party lights. It was also her eyes, I realized, they were light, yet held the same yellowish tint that I was just beginning to notice.

It was too late when I realized I had been staring.

"You must be, Angela," the woman, who I assumed was Mrs. Cullen smiled warmly, as she came closer.

I blushed at my earlier rudeness and smiled back shyly. "Yes. Thank you for having me," I smiled brighter as I took in the large interior of the house. "Your home really is beautiful," I smiled at Mrs. Cullen before smiling at the other woman politely.

I presumed that the other woman was Bella's Mom but I didn't want to seem impolite so I waited for her to introduce herself. Her eyes were the same shade of brown, not very dark, yet not very light. They were smaller than Bella's, with discreet laugh lines at the corners.

"I'm Renee," she choked out eventually, after getting over the shock of all of the decorations, I supposed. "Bella's Mom." She smiled, though the frenzied look was still evident in her eyes.

I glanced around the room once more, trying to take things in, in a mother's perspective. It was then that I noticed the numerous Playboy magazines spread out on the coffee table. I gulped and shrugged uncomfortably. I tried to keep my eyes elsewhere, but even the large black and hot pink decorations were intimidating.

Even for the short amount of time I had known Bella, I knew for sure that these weren't the type of decorations that _she _would have chosen.

I jumped, startled out of my thoughts when a cold hand tapped my shoulder gently.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Esme apologized quickly. "I was just going to bring your gift over to the gift table."

I chuckled at myself. "I'm sorry, I was caught up in my thoughts." I smiled gratefully as I handed her the gift bag in my hand.

"It's a lot to take in," she agreed, smiling at me politely.

I wasn't sure if she meant the fact that Bella and Edward were getting married, or the decorations. I nodded anyway.

It was seconds later that Alice dashed into the room – though I was unaware she had even left – she grinned hugely and stared expectantly towards the door. "She'll be here in five…four… places everyone! Three… Jasper get the lights! … Two…"

The room became dark and I blushed as I realized I was staring dumbly into the obscurity. I stepped to the right, ducking behind a large love seat.

I could hear their voices outside clearly in the silent night.

"Why?" I heard Bella ask, confusion in her tone.

I couldn't hear the response but Bella answered with, "Why don't you open it?" There was a stubborn undertone to her question.

"For the love of Gucci," I heard Alice mutter somewhere in the room.

"No," I heard as I final obstinate remark from Bella.

It was silent for a moment before the door burst open. With the light glow of the moonlight I could see Edward stalk into the dark room, moving to stand in the shadows that were close by. He left the door wide open. I peeked around the couch, as I watched Bella stare flabbergasted into the pitch black room. "Edward?" She called, timidly stepping into the house.

"Now, Emmett," I heard Alice hiss.

"Alice?" Bella squeaked, her eyes searching the darkness.

"Emmett!" Alice jeered harshly.

I could hear the clang of machinery and a hushed curse.

"Oh forget it," Alice snapped, her voice somehow suddenly farther away. The light switched on and I watched as Bella blinked rapidly.

"Got it!" Emmett yelled. The large spot light fell on Bella and she winced shielding her eyes with the back of her hand, her eyelids batting at the blindness.

"Emmett," Edward warned though his teeth as he stepped beside Bella.

Bella dropped her hand at the sound of his voice and threw herself into his embrace. Her head burrowed against his chest and her arms tangled against her own chest. He smiled down at her crookedly.

I stood up from my ducking position behind the couch as I watched Renee appear from behind the coat rack, and Esme peeked out from behind the curtain. Jasper was still leaning against the wall, his eyebrow raised in amusement, Emmett was on the ladder, glaring at the light, and Rosalie was at the bottom of the ladder, her weight on one hip as if waiting for something to happen. Alice was the only one with a big grin on her face, staring at Bella's back. "Happy Bachelorette Party," she crooned.

"I can't believe you did this to me," Bella mumbled against Edwards shirt. I didn't know if she was talking to Alice or Edward, but Edward answered.

"It's not that bad, Bella," he soothed, though the second his eyes roamed to the Playboy magazines, his body tensed and his eyes automatically shot daggers at Alice. Alice shrugged in response, smiling at his obvious rage.

Bella angled her head upwards, as I supposed she had felt his new tense posture.

His body seemed to relax when he looked down to meet her eyes and his voice was as soft as silk. "Give it a chance, Bella. Emmett, Jasper, and I will be out of your way, while you ladies have your fun." At the word _fun_, his eyes flickered back to Alice, his jaw tight.

Bella tensed slightly too, though it wasn't due to the word _fun_.

I couldn't see her eyes, but I could see his. And when they meet hers once more, they were anxious. "Of course, I'll be back at the end of the night to drive you home."

Bella's body loosened, but seemed to immediately tighten. She appeared to have remembered her audience.

Her eyes fell immediately onto her Mother's, and despite the tense situation, Bella ran and collapsed against her.

"Oh, Mom, I'm so glad you're here," she cried, throwing her arms around Renee.

Renee grinned back and smoothed a hand down Bella's hair. "It's so good to see you, sweetheart," she marveled, looking Bella up and down. "Look at you," she exclaimed, "you're all grown up."

Bella's eyes widened and her cheeks burned with blush. She inverted her eyes in embarrassment, but froze when she noticed my presence for the first time.

"Angela?" She gasped. Her eyes flickered panicked as she stared at me, and I could only guess why.

I hadn't exactly been informed about the wedding until I had received the invitation to the party. I had originally wondered why Bella had kept it a secret from me, but found it rude to ask.

"Congratulations, Bella," I grinned, stepping forward to hug her. She smiled gratefully, and hugged me back.

When she pulled away, her eyes roamed the room. "This is completely unnecessary," she grumbled, eyeing Alice. But than she sighed. "Thank you all for coming though." She smiled shyly at me, and then repeated the gesture to everyone else in the room.

"It's no problem at all, Bella." I watched as Esme reached forward, hugging her, and quickly pulling back to smile. "You're family now."

Bella flushed delicately at the word, though I didn't assume that she was embarrassed. Her smile was reserved and small, but her eyes seemed to sparkle at the word, and I couldn't push away the feeling that I was missing something. As if the word "family" to Bella, meant something differently than what I was lead to believe.

I shook my head motionlessly and inwardly laughed at myself. I was being ridiculous! Of course Bella would be happy for joining this strange yet wonderful family.

Interior notions were pushed aside as I tried to focus on what was happening.

The first thing that I noticed was that the room seemed deadly quiet, though I knew it couldn't be. I could see Emmett and Jasper, their mouths moving in the corner of the room. The scene seemed motionless, as if someone had pressed the pause button.

Bella's eyes were trained upwards, through her lashes, glancing sideways at Edward. Her cheeks were flushed and her hands were wrung together uneasily. She only stayed like that for a moment before connecting to his gaze. Though I could no longer see her eyes, I could see his.

About a month ago, we were all still in high school, and Ben and I sat at a table with Bella, Alice, and Edward. I had always refrained from looking at him, Edward I mean, directly in the eye. Not exactly fearing him, but finding it rude to stare.

This was the first time I allowed myself to openly gape, and It was the first time I could feel the intensity. I could feel it course through my veins and soften my bones. This feeling soaked through me for not myself, but for my friend. Bella deserved the love that I could see so clearly wrought in his yellowish eyes.

Before Bella came to Forks, I never had many friends. I had Jessica, Lauren, and Mike. But never someone I could connect with. A _best friend_.

I received one last glance at Edward's eyes, determined to burn the image in my mind. Bella was going so far away to college after all, I wanted the reassurance. I wanted to make sure she was happy.

The one last glance was due to the fact that Alice had brought Jasper and Emmett over, a small hand gripping each of their upper arms. She somehow managed to shove them into Edward, and his tender glance became lethal.

"Time for the boys to leave," Alice smirked, jabbing her finger towards the still open door.

Jasper and Emmett were still talking, mischievous glints as they made there way to the door.

"Come on, Edward. Time for some fun," Emmett called over his shoulder, laughing deeply.

Edward stared after them warily, the word _fun _somehow making his eyes crease into smaller slits. He glanced meaningfully towards the pile of Playboy magazines.

"Oh relax, we won't corrupt her," Alice sighed. Quietly she added, "Much."

Edward exhaled nosily, his gaze lingering a minute on his sister before settling on Bella's. To my surprise, they softened almost instantly. Startlingly so, almost as if they had brightened.

"I'll be back later to bring you home," he promised. He reached forward to kiss her cheek. I had a feeling their parting would have been played out differently, had the rest of us suddenly disappeared.

Bella nodded. "Bye," she whispered. Her voice was soft, and not exactly broken, but distraught.

His hand lingered on her face for a moment, before he stepped back, smiling at the rest of us, Alice, Renee, Rosalie and I, before he walked out the front door.

It was strange feeling. Watching him leave. It wasn't that Bella wasn't complete by herself, but with Edward she was just…

I struggled for a moment, trying to find the word, though it refused to appear in my brain. Was there even a word?

I soon began to chuckle inwardly once more. I was looking far too deep into this. It was hardly any of my business. Again, I was just happy, that Bella is happy.

The room began to fill with chatter and I noticed Alice leading a apprehensive looking Bella towards the table of gifts. I giggled and followed behind them. I hoped she'd like my present…

The girl with the flushed cheeks and the man with the shadows beneath his eyes. The two pieces of a whole. Bella and Edward. My best friend and her fiance.

* * *

**"For the love of Gucci."**

I couldn't help myself :)

**Haha. Well I hoped you liked Angela's. **

**I tried to display her as perceptive, but too polite to look too deep into things. **

**I hope you all see her like that... ? **

**Thank you so much for my AMAZING reviews!**

**Let's get some more? :) Haha. Thank you!**


	11. Jessica

**Hey there :) I wanted to get this out before I go on vacation tomorrow. Or well, today I guess. I stayed up late again, my bad. Anyway I wanted to thank you all for the overly generous reviews! I got more then ever for last chapter which made my heart swell ;) haha, thank you all!**

**Quick note 1: I choose to have this setting at a bank because in the New Moon outtakes (which I'm sure a number of you have read) Jessica's mom works at the bank in Forks. It made sense to me to set it there. **

**Quick note 2: I mention something about _bring-your-child-to-work-day_, in this chapter. Where I live it's like a national holiday. It's a day where kids go to work with their parents and learn the "ropes" so-to-speak. I doubt it's international so I'm just letting you know so you don't think I make up these things... **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Jessica**

"Mom, this is stupid!"

"Now, Jessica, calm down. This is going to help you in the long run, sweetie. I promise."

I sighed in irritation and glared at the papers that littered the desk in front of me.

"You need to learn how to pay bills and sort documents sooner or later," Mom muttered, preoccupied at her computer.

I rolled my eyes, though she didn't see the gesture. My hand reached for a pen and I tapped it angrily against the side of the desk. My eyes stared blindly at the numerous papers. The words and numbers meant nothing to me.

"Jess, honey, do you mind going into the back room and getting me a roll of paper for the receipt printer?" Mom asked, her forehead wrinkled in concern as the printer moaned and groaned in protest to her probing.

"Sure thing," I grumbled unenthusiastically.

This was _not _how I had planned to spend my summer vacation, cooped up in a small town bank, sitting on a folding chair beside my mother at her desk. My teeth gritted at the reality of the situation. It was like I was seven all over again, being forced into another _bring-your-child-to-work-day_. It was a day designed to trick children into thinking that could skip school and have fun, when they really ended up in some deserted office listening to the sound of phones ring.

The back room of the bank couldn't really pass as a _room_at all. It was more like a closet. A very tiny one at that. The three walls were composed of typical office shelves, piled high with an unbelievable amount of paper.

Paper. That's all they freaking use at a bank anyway. Money, made of paper. And raw paper.

Paper. Paper. Paper.

A bank teller had to be the most wearisome job in the entire world.

I reached out roughly for a wad of the never ending supply on the shelf, my eyes narrowing in distaste.

I knew I was becoming bitter but my bitterness was well justified in my opinion. Mike had asked me to go bowling with him, Lauren and Tyler today. It was the first time he had ever suggested such a thing in a small group. A part of my mind had been hoping that he was using "get-together" as a code word for double-date. We _were _going off to college after all. Maybe he wanted to convince me to stay in touch.

"Well, I'll never know now," I grumbled to myself, closing the closet door. Summer was coming to a quick end and by this time next week at be a small university in Oregon.

Yes, I laughed cynically to myself, this time next week I would be in Oregon and Mike would be all the way in Colorado. Lauren would be somewhere in California, thanks to her parents money, and Tyler would be on the on the east side of Washington.

The people that I had been forced to befriend by the time I could talk, were now being forced away.

I gritted my teeth a little harder.

I paused on my route back to Mom's desk when I heard a familiar name being said at the front of the bank.

"Well, Hello Bella! It's good to see you."

Without thinking about it, I pressed myself into the shadows.

"Hi, Mrs. Stanley. You, too."

I could feel something poking my lower back and I looked down to find a shiny golden door knob. I smiled and opened the door to Mrs. Gerandy's office. She was off today, but her empty office would sure work to my advantage. I stepped inside, leaving the door open slightly, using the space to productively spy on my former classmate.

I could sense the uncomfortable silence at the front of the bank and I peered my head out curiously, able to catch a glimpse of Bella when I strained my neck.

She was shifting timidly from foot to foot and her face was already flushed.

I was almost positive that there was someone beside her…

"Oh, sorry!" Bella sputtered after a long moment, "Mrs. Stanley, this is Edward. Edward, Mrs. Stanley."

"Oh! Edward Cullen, of course." I rolled my eyes at my Mother's obvious startled tone. Could she honestly be any more embarrassing?

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Stanley." His voice was just as smooth as I remembered it. Well, I only heard it a few times, really…

There was another awkward pause and my ears tensed, waiting for something to happen.

"So… Edward and Bella… what can I do for you today?"

I strained my neck again, gauging Bella's reaction.

Her cheeks had somehow found a way to _re_-blush themselves. Her eyes were wide and frightened. Her mouth was open in an attempt to speak, though no words came out. Her chest was heaving, though. Was she hyperventilating?

"Mrs. Stanley, if you don't mind, I'm going to take Bella outside for some fresh air. We'll be back shortly."

I watched as Bella was nudged out of her hyperventilating trance, and brought outside.

She's so strange, that Bella Swan. I don't know what to think of her, really.

One day she's tolerable, a good listener when Lauren wasn't around, and the next she's completely heart broken over _Edward Cullen_. I had sympathized with her over it somewhat, I mean the guy _was _devastatingly gorgeous, even if he didn't like her as much as she liked him. But then I went with her on the trip to Port Angeles and she proved to be down right psychotic. I mean, come on, she ogled a bunch of drunk, middle-aged men. They _had _to make some kind of pills for that.

"Jess, honey, are you okay back there? Did we run out of paper?"

Did she just seriously ask if we were out of paper?

"I'm _fine_, Mom," I called irritably, stepping out of Mrs. Gerandy's office and closing the door as quietly as I could.

I grudgingly sat in the uncomfortable fold up chair after I had placed the roll of receipt paper on the desk. Mom thanked me and began to wrestle with the uncooperative printer.

I began to fiddle with a pen again. Loudly this time.

"Jess," I glanced at Mom as she blew a cluster of curls off her forehead, her breathing was actually uneven as her fingers unsuccessfully tried to ply off the paper cartridge. "Why don't you go out front? Bella was here a moment ago and I think she was upset about something. I think a friendly face would do her some good."

"Bella was here?" I feigned surprise.

"Yes. With Edward Cullen." Mom's tone became soft, almost admiring as she said his name.

"Ew, Mom," I muttered, standing up.

"What did I say?"

I didn't answer her as I walked out the front door.

The air was thick and gray outside. Dew was already forming on the bright green sawd alongside the walkway.

Sinister clouds rolled overhead and I could hear an echo of thunder in the distance. It was the perfect day for bowling. I sighed internally.

I began my search for Bella. It wasn't as if I would actually speak to her though. Not with Edward there at least. If Bella was psychotic, I didn't know _what _Edward was. He was too ominous and mysterious to enable any form of comfort around. The only thing that he had working on his side was his demeanor.

And it almost pained me to say that his demeanor was _very _on his side.

I was quick to spot them. They were in the parking lot of the bank, standing beside a familiar silver Volvo.

Bella was back upped against the passenger seat, her hands loosely resting on the door handle behind her. I looked closely at her face and noticed the red blotches on her cheeks. Had she been crying?

Edward was in front of her, one hand propping up her chin, the other resting on her waist.

They were speaking, and my body tingled with curiosity. I _had _to know what they were talking about.

I didn't let myself mull over my actions, I simply raced across the parking lot, dodging car to car, hoping they wouldn't see me. I had made it to a bulky maroon van beside the silver Volvo before I could properly hear what they were saying.

"That's not the point, Edward," Bella argued. I peeked through a tinted window, able to catch their murky images on the other side. Bella ran the back of her hand forcefully against her cheek.

"Then enlighten me, Bella. Please." Edward's response wasn't sarcastic or cynical, the way the context suggested they were, but instead, whispered in a soft plea.

A moment of silence passed. "I'm sorry," Bella sighed finally. "I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?" She chuckled sadly.

Her hands dropped from the door handle and hung limply at her sides. Edward picked them up held them in his own, he brought his lips to her skin, seeming to kiss every knuckle. "I can think of things that are much more ridiculous, actually…"

Bella sighed tiredly as if he was provoking a topic they'd discussed many times before.

Edward chuckled at her response.

"So my absurdity had no effect on you at all?"

"Excuse me?" He asked politely.

"You still want a crying, klutzy, blushing bride?"

_BRIDE?_

"Do you _mind_ being my crying, klutzy, blushing bride?" He grinned.

She sighed. "Not entirely."

He kissed her tear stained cheek. "Then I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hold on one freaking second. She said _bride. _And _he _said _bride. _Brides usually have grooms, and brides and grooms are usually found at weddings where they are…_ married. _

Bella Swan was getting MARRIED?

I could see my own reflection staring back at be in the tinted window. My eyes were wide and my mouth was gaping.

My hand reflexively reached for my cell phone.

"Are you ready now, Bella?"

"Yeah, just let me grab the paperwork from the car, I forgot it before…"

My hand cowered away from my pocket. I still wanted to know what Bella was so worried about doing in the bank. Dang it.

It was now or never, really. I sighed and dodged my way back through the cars and into the bank. Mom looked up, startled at my reappearance.

"Is Bella okay?"

"Uhm, yeah, fine," I lied. "She'll be back in a minuet."

Mom smiled, "Good, good. Hey, Jess, do you mind helping me with this printer. I can't seem to get it to turn on."

I wrinkled my forehead as I peered at the little white machine. How was I suppose to know how the heck it worked? Just then I glanced down at the floor to see a metal plug at my feet. I rolled my eyes and crouched down to plug it back in.

I couldn't see her, but I could hear her footsteps, light and quick on the linoleum floor. I had inserted the plug into an outlet when she spoke in a secure, fast paced tone. "Mrs. Stanley, I was wondering if you could transfer my money into the Cullen account."

_That's _what she was crying over?

I glanced up at my Mom and her startled expression. "Of-of course, Bella," she tried to smile reassuringly but failed miserably as her hands fumbled around for the mouse on her computer.

By the time Mom had tapped in all the necessary keys, she sighed tiredly. "I apologize Bella. I would normally give you a receipt but our printer seems to be malfunctioning –"

"Got it." I lifted my head from under the desk and swiped my hands together as if I'd just dug through the Earth and into China. I looked up to find Bella staring at me, somewhat horrified.

We stared at each other for a long moment. Eventually, she began chewing on her lip.

"Ah, there you go, Bella." Mom broke the silence as she ripped the receipt from the machine and handed it to Bella.

"Thanks," Bella mumbled, still staring wide-eyed at me.

"Just excuse me girls, I'm going to grab some more paper from the back room. Darn machine chewed up the first roll," Mom smiled, glancing at the now silent printer.

I didn't speak until I heard the click of Mom's high heels disappear down the hallway.

"So, Bella, you're getting married?" I stated awkwardly.

She hesitated before nodding cautiously.

I searched my brain for a proper why to congratulate her. Did I even _want _to congratulate her? The topic of marriage had been the furthest thing from my mind… I didn't even know what I thought.

Bella and Edward? I tired to picture them married. My mind was quickly cluttered with memories of them at lunch, the strange look in his eyes when he appraised her. It wasn't the same look Mike had when he looked at me. I couldn't pin-point the difference though. The next images were of them in school, walking together hand-in-hand, or dancing at Prom, or kissing. At the time that these scenes had been witnessed, they had been laced and twisted with my own jealousy. Now as I reflected upon them, I realized that the jealousy was still there, but an emotion was struggling to get through. Happiness, was I _happy_ for them?

Maybe I was just happy that the psychos were leaving town, I reasoned. But then again, so was I, so what did it matter?

"Congratulations, Bella," I smiled, finally. "It was nice seeing you again."

Bella looked surprised and somewhat relieved at my rushed so-long.

"Mom, I'm going bowling," I called as the click of heels came closer.

"Jess, wait!"

But I was already gone. I ran around the desk, past Bella and out the door. I had just made it to the parking lot when a cold hand seized my shoulder. I whipped around in surprise.

"What the –"

"I wanted to thank you, Jessica." Without my permission to do so, my heart sprang to life in my chest. It was Edward Cullen.

"T-t-thank me? For what?"

He smiled crookedly. "For not telling anybody."

It took me a moment to comprehend his words. And then my eyes narrowed. "I just found out. How do you know I won't tell anyone?"

He shrugged, dropping his startlingly cold hand from my shoulder, a gesture I had not been unaware off. "Intuition."

Just then I could hear the door of the bank creek open.

Without another glance at the unbelievably handsome boy, I began to run. I easily snatched the cell phone from my pocket, found my speed-dial list and pressed two.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mike, it's me, Jess."

"Hey, Jess, what's up? I thought your Mom was forcing you into doing bank duty?"

"Yeah, she was, but I got out of it. Hey listen, are you still up for bowling?"

"Of course! What time will you be ready?"

"I can meet you there in about ten minutes. Is that okay?"

"That's great! I'll see you soon, Jess."

"Uh, Mike, wait…"

"Yeah?"

I glanced back over my shoulder at the bank. Edward and Bella were still there. Edward was guiding her to the car with one hand on her back and Bella was laughing earnestly. Edward seemed to be chuckling, simply due to her laughter.

"Jess? You still there?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Never mind. It's nothing. See you soon, kay?"

"Okay. Later."

"Bye."

The boy who left and the girl who crumbled. The handsome boy and lusted upon girl. The psycho and the psycho lover. My _acquaintance _and her fiancée.

* * *

**Hmm, so how was it? **

**I couldn't choose what word to use at the end, friend; acquaintance; girl I totally detest because of her super gorgeous boyfriend. I chose acquaintance, it seemed safest :) **

**The minororer (let's pretend that's a word) these characters get, they harder they are to write. (Sigh)**

**Maybe I'll do... Lauren next? Her character kind of frightens me to work with but some people have requested I do a one-shot about her, so I might just do that. **

**Thoughts about Jessica's? I'd loved to hear them! Send your reviews, please :) **


	12. Lauren

**Finally a quick update! Are you proud of me?! :) **

**Well I had my doubts about doing Lauren's POV, but I'm actually really happy with how this came out. I will warn you that I'm completely and totally aware that none of this is even hinted anywhere inside of the books. But I'm challenging myself to make my own backgrounds for the minor characters. We'll see how that goes...**

**NOTE: I just wanted to remind you guys that these are all one-shots. Therefore none of them relate to one another in any way. (Answer concerning some questions on the story) **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Lauren**

My hands trembled as I grasped the worn wood. Without much thought, I threw my leg over the edge. I suddenly noticed that it wasn't just my hand that was trembling, my entire body was shuddering so much that I would have probably been able to hear my bones rattling, had it not been for the screaming.

My teeth clenched as I brought the rest of my body over the window sill, trying to lower myself down as I far as I could. The impact was less startling, the closer to the ground you were.

Once I was dangling, merely by the tips of my fingers, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together.

The fall wasn't all too bad, considering the height. Over the years, I'd found the most sensible way to land – catching myself with my hands, elbows bent, and then letting gravity hurl me onto the small of my back.

Usually, I sprang up from the position, running to my right, the way which would bring me to the woods bordering my house. Sometimes, I ran to my left, towards Jessica's house. Though Jessica only knew as much about why I was always there as I told her. And that wasn't much.

Tonight, I didn't move. My body was still shaking and I couldn't seem to get it to stop. My stomach felt hollow and I could feel the nausea building up. I swallowed hard as I stared into the window of my dining room, still half-way on my back like an unlucky turtle.

They were right there, in clear few. One look out of the corner of their eye and they would have seen me.

I wonder if they would have cared.

The yelling was still loud, even though it was echoing through the glass. This time though, I couldn't make out the words they spoke, just the deep bellowing shouts of my dad and the high-pitched screeching of my mom. I wanted to cover my ears, maybe then I'd stop shaking, but my hands wouldn't respond to my plea.

I winced as I watched my thirteen year old sister enter the room. I wanted to run in there and shield her, protect her from the mistake I had once made. But once again, I was powerless.

I watched silently as she curled her hands into fists at her side. Her cheeks were blotchy and tear stained. Her mouth moved as her forehead wrinkled with her words. She was probably telling them the same thing I had at my age. "_Stop fighting, please. Please, stop yelling. I'm doing my homework. Please?"_

The scene before me was so devastatingly familiar that I was barely surprised when my dad's hand lashed out and slapped my sister's cheek. A sob rstill rocked through my body though. My sister recoiled from the strike, her eyes wide and unbelieving, but dad hadn't even looked at her. She stood there for a moment, as I knew the sting was startling, and hot, almost like all of the blood rushes to that one spot. And then her face fell, and she ran from the room.

My hands flew out from under me and I fell back into the grass. My vision was blurry and I could barley hear my sobs as the rain, that I hadn't even known was there, pelted my skin.

"No," I cried through broken sobs. There was no reason behind the choice word to shout to the thunderous sky but I couldn't stop myself. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Eventually the words wouldn't even leave my mouth. My body shook far too hard and the only things that got past my lips were the frenzied sobs and hiccups.

My eyes eventually closed, it was mostly because they were so swollen. I couldn't be sure if I was still sniveling because my ears tried to weakly catch onto a sound that was nearby. I couldn't really understand what it was, it sounded like a babble almost. Murmurs, like the water of a river washing over jagged rocks. I knew that normally, I would care less about the sound, but at this moment, I was trying to concentrate on anything other then the fighting.

I was positive I had passed out, or was at least dreaming when I felt two arms wrap around me – one behind my neck, the other snaking behind my knees. But the arms were a cool relief from blood that had boiled hotly on my every surface, attempting to contain my anger.

Considering I had no desire to wake up, I didn't open my eyes, letting the arms carry me through the bizarre, pitch black dream.

While the arms carried me I relished in the fantasy of the dream. The arms were not only cool, but they were strong, and the scent surrounding them was heavenly. I breathed in deeply, internally wishing I would never have to wake up.

The strange thing was that the babbling noise I had heard earlier continued in the dream. It was softer now, as if the source was much closer, and had to keep their voice low, afraid of startling me. I, however, was startled when something against my shoulder quivered slightly. The babble that accompanied the feeling was clearer, more recognizable as a voice.

The notion made me thoughtful. I had never considered that the pair of arms would accompany a body. It was a dream, after all.

I briefly wondered how long I could keep this dream going. How long would it be until they realized I was gone? A while, I assumed.

My question, however, was answered when I felt the arms slip out from under me, and could feel my body melt against the lush grass. I sighed, and allowed my eyes to flutter open.

My eyes were sore and obviously red and swollen as I struggled to see much of anything through them. Eventually, I moaned in defeat, and let me head fall sideways, my cheek pressing against the soft grass.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, she'll be just fine. It's entirely due to exhaustion."

Something touched my body. It was large and pressed onto me everywhere. A blanket? The feeling was familiar, but why would there be a blanket in the grass?

"The pain that Jasper's describing is clearly emotional, though, Edward, you did say she landed on her back?"

Something cold snaked under my side and flipped my gently, but I was too weary to protest. The same cold object prodded my sore back and I winced.

"Multiple bruises," the voice murmured gently, "Her spine seems fine though, I believe it's just the skin.

Edward do you mind handing me that ice pack, please? Ah, there we go."

It took me a few minutes to feel the ice against my back, mostly due to the fact that it was almost as cold as the object that had left my skin a moment again. I could feel the bruised skin numbing slowly.

"Here Bella, do you mind holding this? I'm going to go tell the others that there wasn't any blood."

"Oh, no," the voice answered, softly, slightly flustered, "I don't mind."

The pack of ice shifted on my back. And then there was silence.

My mind was still deeming whether to believe that I was dreaming or not, but the exhaustion was like tar and I couldn't seem to get past the fact that the ground was so soft.

"I wish I would have known," a voice whispered – the voice that belonged to the person holding the ice against my back. Bella? "I could've… I would've…" she sighed. "Wait a minute… _you _knew…"

The voice that answered her belonged to the only other person in the room, I supposed. Edward, I heard the other man say. "Yes," he murmured, but his tone was strange. There was frustration in it. "But it's not my place to alleviate the situation… there was no way I could have justified my… _suspicion."_

"That's an example," he continued, "of a time when I find my _gift _working against me."

"Does that happen a lot?"

Edward sighed. "Yes."

Bella sighed soon after. "I still wish I could have figured it out on my own. I always thought she was just… naturally mean," she laughed bitterly. "But I would be exactly the same if I had to deal with that everyday. I mean…" her voice became softer, "he hits her."

And then my exhaustion pivoted until I found myself jerking away from the pack of ice and whipping around to look at the two other people in the room. I wasn't surprised at all to find that it was Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. They were the only Edward and Bella I knew, whose names came as a package deal.

My sudden interest in the conversation startled Bella. Her brown eyes were wide and frightened while the hand holding the ice-pack froze mid-air. She was sitting in a chair beside me and Edward was standing behind the chair. Edward, for some reason, seemed to have been expecting my reaction.

Abruptly, without my permission, my tear glands burned. And then I was crying all over again.

"He didn't hit anyone. Neither of you know what the hell your talking about!" I wanted to sound angry and threatening, but my words sounded more like a side to a weak argument.

"Lauren," Bella whimpered, and my teeth clenched at her sympathetic tone. "You need to tell someone. You can't keep something like this hidden…"

"You don't know anything," I snarled, this time, with more power to my voice.

Bella frowned.

My anger flared as she glanced helplessly at Edward, as if I was fruitless.

"When I say you don't know anything, I mean it," I said, now in a quieter, more menacing tone, "You have a father and a mother that _love _you, would do _anything _for you. Sure, they're divorced, but isn't it better that way? You don't have to live through the screaming, the choosing sides, the _pain_. The only _pain _you've ever had to live through, Bella Swan, is when _he _left," I jabbed my finger in Edward's direction and Bella noticeably flinched. "You get dumped and you try to act like the world is ending! How do you think that made _me _feel Bella? Everyday I basically get _dumped _by the only people who are suppose to be biologically programmed to love me. _Every _fricken _day_!" The tears were trickling down my cheek faster now and I could feel the sobs building in my chest. It was only now that I looked at Bella, really looked at her, and there were tears silently slipping down her cheeks.

"But that's why I don't tell anyone," I whispered shifting so that I didn't need to look at them. "I don't need your pity." I laid back down, facing the opposite wall so that my back was to them.

The exhaustion returned almost as quick as it had left. I was quickly teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. I could hear their soft murmurs behind me but this time I purposely ignored them, pressing my head farther into the pillow. _Pillow_. So I wasn't in the grass. That would explain the blanket, and the softness.

And then I realized what had happened. It was _his _arms that had carried me, and his bed that I was now soaking. My eyes looked down, surprised to find that my wet sweatshirt had been replaced by a dry one, it looked familiar… Bella's. My eyes looked beyond that and I found a cup of water on the table beside the bed, beside it where some pills, to relieve the physical pain I supposed.

I cringed at the thought of having to apologize _and_ express my gratitude towards them, now, realizing exactly what they had done. Neither were something that came naturally to me. I swallowed hard and tried to reason with myself. If they mentioned anything ever again, I could blame my behavior on exhaustion. I nodded internally and sighed, turning slowly…

I had only turned halfway, my eyes peeking over my left shoulder, when I stopped. Bella wasn't looking at me, her face was now pressed against Edward's chest, her back falling and rising slowly, rhythmically. Was she sleeping? How long had I been lost in thought?

"She's sleeping."

My glance shifted towards Edward. His head was tilted thoughtfully as he stared at me. I felt vulnerable under his gaze. As if reading my mind, his eyes dropped towards Bella.

"Oh, I just… wanted to apologize," I choked out unwillingly. "And thank her… thank you both…" I sighed. "I'm not good at these types of things."

Edward actually smiled. "I can tell."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

He chuckled. "You're welcome. But I'll have you know that it was Bella's idea entirely."

My brow furrowed at his words, and I shifted so that I was facing him completely.

"She noticed that I was keeping something from her and managed to sway me into telling her," he smiled ruefully. "I told her and she insisted we go help you, while I argued that she should get some sleep," he stopped, glancing at me to see if he had offended me. I shook my head. I wouldn't have helped me either. "So I brought her to your house, and her eyes just about popped out of her head when she saw your parents in the window. We saw the part with your sister…" I winced at the reminder. He nodded remorsefully. "She was about to call the cops right then and there, you know. But I managed to convince her that you wouldn't appreciate that. Well, not right away, at least."

I frowned. And then my frown deepened into a grimace as I realized something. "Wait, how did you know that I was in the grass… crying… how could you possibly…"

My sentence was interrupted when somebody came through the door. "Carlisle," Edward acknowledged casually.

Carlisle smiled as he came forward. "Apparently the exhaustion wasn't as severe as I had thought."

"Sorry, Carlisle. Bella and I kept her up with our questioning, though Bella didn't keep up as well as we had hoped," he laughed lightly as he smoothed his hand over Bella's dark hair. "We'll be quiet now."

Carlisle pointed over my shoulder to the pills and glass of water on the night stand. "You can take those now. It should dull most of pain in your back. It will probably just add to the exhaustion though," he frowned, staring pointedly at the bags beneath my eyes. "I'm sorry about that."

I shook my head. "I'm fine." But I reached over and brought the pills into my palm anyway. They were both staring at me expectantly so I swallowed the small white capsules and gulped down the water. I wasn't too stunned when I noticed the medicine kicking in right away. My eyelids were already beginning to drop when Carlisle said his good-nights and left the room.

I was about to bring my question back up, but I was momentarily distracted by a soft humming. My eyelids had closed fully and I had no desire to open them, so I sank into the soft linen that soaked up my tears, and wrapped my arms around myself, and listened to the sweet tune.

_Xxx_

I took me a long time to realize I was awake in the morning. The silence wrung in my ears as I stared blindly at the ceiling. Where was the screaming, the shouting, the slamming doors? Silence had become a stranger to me over the years.

And then I remembered Edward and Bella.

I sat up straight in the bed, my eyes roaming the room. It was then that I realized, I was in my own room. I tried to remember how I got here but I think I had a pretty good idea. It had to do with a strong pair of arms. My eyes roamed towards my dresser where I saw the sweatshirt I had been wearing the night before, dry and folded, and on top of it, leaning against my wall was a small white envelope labeled, _Lauren_, in perfect script letters.

Curiously, I shoved the neatly tucked blankets off of my body and sprinted towards the letter. My hands took no time ripping it open and sooner then humanly possibly, a card was in my hand, it looked like a type of invitation.

The front read, "_You are cordially invited to…" _I flipped it open. "_Celebrate the wedding of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen." _There was more writing beneath it, but I had barley concentrated on the top. I was too distracted by the tiny white card that had been placed inside of the invitation.

With closer inspection, I could tell that it was a business card. The piece of paper shook in my hands as I read the name of the business. "_The Child Abuse Prevention Agency of Washington." _Beneath the words was a phone number.

I stood there for a long time staring at the little white piece of paper. Was it mocking me? My teeth clenched.

"Lauren! Sarah! Get down here," it was my father, his roar carried up the stairs and I cringed at the disturbance it created. I had quickly chosen to enjoy the silence.

I usually didn't put much thought into my actions. It never seemed to matter, really. But what I did next, well, I knew exactly what I was doing. And I knew exactly who to thank.

My hand reached hastily for the phone.

"Hello, Child Abuse Center of Washington. What can I do for you?"

"I need… " confessions were never something I was good at either. I walked over to my window, the phone cradled against my ear, and peeked around the curtain. I wasn't sure if it should have surprised me or not, but sitting across the street from my house was a silver Volvo. "I need help."

And then the silver Volvo drove away.

Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen. My saviors in more ways than one. My favorite pair of strong arms, and his fiancé.

* * *

**So, I am completely aware that that didn't have much to do with Bella and Edward's relationship, but I couldn't bring myself to change anything about it. Everything else would seem to planned, or forced. I also wanted to mention something that I'm sure I'll be questioned about otherwise so please read: I know Lauren doesn't seem too effected by the fact that Edward and Bella are getting married, but I figured she has too many of her own problems to really expand on thought right about now. **

**Anyway, sorry to those who enjoyed thinking that Lauren is a heartless person. I like to think that too :) Haha. But the lesson learned her is to never judge people. Then again maybe she is heartless. I'm not the author. Go ask Stephenie... **

**So... reviews? That would be wonderful :) **


	13. Billy

**Billy**

"Shoot," I muttered. My hand shoved at the slick black tire. "Piece of crap." I leaned over the armrest and glared at the small stone that was wedged between the sodden grass and the equally drenched wheel of my wheelchair.

I let my head fall back in anger. It was then that my eyes focused past the edge of my umbrella, startled as a bright shard of light split the flat black clouds. The earth roared furiously beneath me. Unfortunately, the rock refused to shift.

"Humph."

I tried to balance the umbrella in my lap as my hands fumbled to roll the wheels in reverse, but I wasn't so lucky. I had jerked the chair back with a little too much force and the umbrella plunged towards the mud. I muttered curses under my breath as the rain fell in bucket-loads on my head.

I hadn't even noticed when my curses suddenly turned into rage fueled attributes. "If only Jake was here."

" If Jake was here I wouldn't be outside in the first place."

But who was I accusing?

That's a stupid question. I laughed bitterly to myself. I knew exactly who to blame!

Two people in fact – while, only _one_ could claim being human– were the reason my son had run off to some unknown place, most likely as a giant wolf. They were the reason I didn't know where he was. Though Sam had called me time and time again conveying the fact that my worry was unnecessary – that the pack _would _be able to tell if something bad had happened. "Just give him time to blow off some steam," he had said. "He'll come back in his own time."

I shook my head at the image of Jacob returning home with some new upbeat and sunny attitude. Like some fresh air would convince him that Bella Swan could no longer be the center of his universe.

"Billy?" I could hear the sound of feet sloshing through puddles. "What in God's name do you think you're doing!?" Charlie spoke to me loudly. His thick eyebrows furrowed over his eyes, peering through the rain at my pathetic demeanor. He was pulling on a thick black raincoat as he sloshed his way closer to me.

I tried to reach for my muddy umbrella before he could, in an attempt to appear not completely pitiable, but his hand grasped it before my arm had extended completely. "Thanks," I muttered as he handed it to me.

"You could have waited for me inside, you know," he informed me gruffly. Walking behind the wheelchair, he jostled the wheel over the rock and began to pushing me towards the cruiser.

"I don't need anybodies help," I garbled.

"Humph."

I had called Charlie when I realized that my T.V. had broke. I wouldn't go over there if I had a choice. I would much rather Charlie come to my house. But this was the _big _game, so my prosecution would just have to be put in hold for the time being.

It wasn't until I was situated in the passenger seat of Charlie's cruiser did we begin to talk.

"Have you heard from Sue, lately?"

I nodded. "She and the kids are doing fine. Considering…"

Charlie nodded, his face pained as he stared out the front windshield. He was assuming that the death of their farther – and our good friend – Harry Clearwater was their only problem. I wondered what he would say if I told him that on top of that, Sue and her family were coping with the fact that the kids were morphing into giant dogs.

"I hear that Leah's becoming particularly difficult," Charlie said, his eyes narrowed, trying to see past the rain as he rounded a corner.

"I guess it's just that age," I offered nonchalantly.

Charlie sighed. "I'm glad that Bella never seemed to go through that kind of stage. I'm not sure if I could handle that."

I almost laughed. Almost. Surely Charlie was aware that Bella _had _gone through that stage. The stage of being unnecessarily difficult. In Jake's eyes at least.

The silence lasted a few moments.

"So… hear from Jake yet?"

"Not yet," I answered in a drained tone. "Sam said he heard from him though. Said he just needs some time to cool off after…"

Charlie grunted in acknowledgement of my unfinished sentence. It wasn't like we hadn't talked about what had happened – well, what had happened to the best of Charlie's knowledge. And my own probably. I only knew as much as Jacob had let on, and that wasn't much.

The bottom line was that Bella was willingly associating herself with the cold ones. She choose one over my son after all.

"Shoot!"

Charlie's muttered words were quickly lost under the sudden roar of the engine.

And then there was silence.

"Not again!" Charlie bellowed, shoving angrily against the steering wheel as the car idled towards the shoulder of the road. "This is the third time this month!" As soon as the car let out a final wretched wheeze he threw open his door.

I was about to tell him to stay in the car and I'd just call Jake to come fix 'er up, but my words caught in my throat.

I watched sullenly as Charlie rounded the front of the car, throwing the hood up to inspect the damage. The inspection lasted about thirty seconds before he retreated back into the car. The thunder snarled at the same moment he slammed his door closed.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered to himself, running one hand through his wet hair. He stared out the windshield for a long time, though there was nothing to see. The usually green town of forks was an angry smear of blacks and grays.

"I could try calling Sam," I offered unwillingly, turning to look out the window. The same feeling that tugged on my stomach this morning when the T.V. broke, appeared again. Though it felt selfish to only notice the sensation when something needed fixing, I knew that it had been there since the day Jacob ran out the door.

"No, no," Charlie sighed, "I'll just give Bella a call." And then he muttered something that sounded like, "Maybe make that fiancée of hers useful."

After the sound of Charlie slowly typing in the numbers died down, there was a short silence.

"Yeah, Hey Bells, it's me. Listen, the cruiser just died again, and –"

I turned back towards Charlie, watching as his forehead wrinkled.

"I know. You're right. But Billy and I were just heading back to the house to watch the game, and I need to get to work tomorrow… Say," Charlie sighed again and his next sentence was mumbled and reluctant, "Is… _Edward… _any good with cars?"

The silence – this time – lasted longer.

Finally , Charlie said, "Bella? Are you there?"

And then Charlie's face became smooth and his skin paled. "Oh. Yeah. Main road off of… yeah. How'd you know that? Oh. Right. Well… thanks." A second later, Charlie brought the large black cell phone away from his ear and snapped it shut. "They're on there way," he sighed.

"Great," I garbled sarcastically. This wasn't good. Wasn't good at all. It wasn't _natural _for me to be near a cold one. It was my instinct to hate them. The revulsion was in my blood.

"Now, now," Charlie sighed, "The kid's doing us a favor. I don't need any of your prejudices getting in the way of a free tune up."

"Prejudices," I scoffed quietly. If only it was just that.

"I know you don't want to hear this, Billy, but have you ever taken the time to watch how the two of them act towards one another?"

I turned towards Charlie in confusion, appraising him, embarrassment outlining his every action.

"It's protective," He muttered. "It's like they're always aware of each others presence." Charlie shrugged and shivered at the same time.

Protective? The only thing Bella needed protection from was the cold one himself. And of course they're always aware of one another. He wants to drink her blood.

I bit my tongue against the flood rebukes.

"I do sometimes wonder if Jacob could have been a healthier choice for her," Charlie was muttering now, staring at his lap as if he had forgotten my presents all together. "Jacob wasn't as much of an… obsession, as _he _is."

"She loved him too," I muttered, uncomfortable with the conversation, looking out the window. "She _could _have picked Jacob." _Probably still could_, I wanted to add.

"But that's just it, Billy," Charlie said, this time with more animation in his voice, "I think she would have… she wanted too… but she couldn't. She knew she couldn't live without… _Edward_." I could tell he had difficulty saying his name. "You saw what happened…"

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled. This conversation was over.

Charlie coughed, embarrassed at his outburst.

"Just think about it," he offered as silver blob with yellow beams of light appeared beyond the watery windshield.

"Sure, sure."

Charlie sighed.

The silver blob – that could now be defined as a car – pulled up along side the cruiser and rolled down the window. Charlie followed it's example.

As the window rolled down, I could distinguish the pale skin, the flawless features. Though there were thick sheets of rain separating us, my skin crawled. The scent was even there, even though I had never phased, it was still present in my blood, and I could still recognize it in the air. Sickly sweet. Like bitter chocolate. My nose wrinkled and my nostrils flared.

"Hello, Charlie." His voice was one of a predators. Too gentle; inviting.

"Hi, Dad," Bella's voice called from beyond him.

Charlie nodded in acknowledgement. "Thanks for helping out."

"No problem."

The car windows of the silver car rolled up and the car parked just in front of the cruiser.

I was vaguely aware of the scowl on my face as two figures emerged from the silver blob. I hissed under my breath when the vampire walked to the passenger side, extending a black umbrella over the other figure's head.

Charlie muttered something under his breath before stepping out of the cruiser and into the rain to meet them.

My stomach was churning uncomfortably as Charlie ambled towards them, shaking the cold one's hand before hugging Bella. I didn't know how in the world Charlie could stand to be so close to him. Most people felt the natural instinct to shy away from the unnatural creatures. Charlie seemed only mildly uneasy.

Like father like daughter, I guess.

I fought the urge to roll down the window and listen to what they were saying. Though it didn't take long for Charlie to slip back into the car, I was on edge the entire time.

"Calm down, Billy," he muttered after he took his seat. He quickly used the sleeve of his jacket to catch the drops of water lingering on his forehead.

I turned my head to stare stony eyed out the front windshield, where all I could see was the hood of the car – black and white, the Fork's Police force symbol blocking my view of everything.

Suddenly, Charlie sighed beside me.

"Billy, do you remember when Renee left me?"

I stared at Charlie for a moment, trying to determine where he could possibly be going with this. He hardly ever mentioned his ex-wife. But his words had been weighed carefully, as if he'd been thinking about the question for awhile now.

I waited a second longer, evaluating the side of his face as he stared blankly out the windshield.

"Sure, I remember."

Charlie swallowed thickly before continuing. "Well, let's say she showed up at doorstep one day, begging me to take her back…"

I caught on quickly as Charlie turned his face away.

Charlie would take her back. He still loved her. It was written all over his face during the rare occasions he _did _talk about her.

It took me a moment to realize Charlie was relating his undying love to a situation his daughter had experienced. Though in Bella's case, someone did arrive at her doorstep. Though I doubt he had to beg.

It ceased to make sense to me though, how she fell in love with him in the first place.

_How she made it that long. _

I shivered at the thought.

I had known Bella all her life. Even if I don't agree with her decisions… I would never want her to die.

Though, if she was going to die… wouldn't it have happened by now?

I gritted my teeth against the raging thoughts. It was hard to remember how to control my temper, considering I didn't lose it often.

"I know, Charlie," I answered, trying to distract myself. "I just want what's best in this kind of situation."

"Me too," Charlie agreed. "Me too."

The hood of the cruiser closed silently. The black and white symbol replaced with a glistening windshield. The rain was letting up. A red sun peeked behind bruise-like clouds. But bruises heeled over time, they always did.

Maybe that's what everybody needed.

Just a little time.

Charlie rolled down his window as the two figures under the umbrella stepped around the car.

"Good new and bad news, Charlie," the vampire began, "The damage was nothing but a loose wire, but the motor is in need of some work. I would suggest allowing Bella or myself drive it to my house later tonight and let Rosalie have a look at it."

"Rosalie?" Charlie choked out.

"Yes. Rosalie's very good with cars." He smiled politely and waited for Charlie to respond.

"Uh..." Bella interrupted quietly, "Sorry Dad, but Edward and I were just about to leave to meet Alice before you called. We're picking out the cake," she sighed reluctantly.

Charlie chuckled at something.

"Well, don't let me hold you up. Billy and I are missing the game anyway." Charlie glanced at the clock in the dashboard and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Thanks, Dad," Bella smiled, reaching for the vampire's hand.

"Goodbye, Charlie, I'm glad I could help out."

And they disappeared as quickly as they had come.

Charlie rolled up the window.

I was silent as the car roared to life, and swerved back onto the asphalt.

The bruises were too fresh. I couldn't accept much, considering every thought of the situation brought Jacob's face back, hovering behind my eyelids.

The boy was one heck of a heart-breaker, let me tell you.

Though apparently, Bella was a better one.

Charlie and I had both been on pretty bumpy roads these last few years. Maybe it was time to start letting the bruises heal, instead of beating down on them until they hurt some more.

Maybe it was time to accept things the way they were.

The human and the cold one. The predator and the prey. Bella and Edward. My best friend's daughter and her fiancée.

**A/N: **So, some people mentioned I should do one-shots concerning members of the Volturi (Aro, Marcus, Caius... ect.) but I don't know how to incorperate them into the theme. All of the characters I use _see_ Bella and Edward. And unless Bella and Edward decide to take a random trip to Italy before the wedding, that doesn't seem likely to occur. So I was planning on jumping right onto Jacob's chapter. I thought Billy would be a good transition into that, but if any of you have any ideas how to create a situation where a member of the Volturi interacts with our favorite couple, well leave the idea in a review!

I hope you liked Billy's chapter and aren't too mad at me for never updating!

Reviews honestly make my day, by the way ;)


	14. Jacob

**A/N I don't deserve your forgiveness when it comes to me being excessively lazy. But I am sorry.**

**If you forgot, this is a collection of one shots, each describing various views of Bella and Edward's relationship. **

**I decided to skip the volturi because nothing I came up with flowed right. Thanks a ton for all of your suggestions though!**

**Enjoy some Jacob angst instead :)**

**Jacob**

You know that feeling when you bang your elbow on something hard? And it feels like nails are digging into your skin? And then some annoying jerk has to ask 'did you hit your funny bone'? And you kind of want to scream at them because, well... isn't that obvious? And then you want to wipe that annoying smirk off their face?

Well that's kinda my situation except the jerk is Edward Cullen and he's watching as I clutch my chest against the pain that's flaring madly in my heart. And then he asks, 'lost the love of your life to a vampire?'

Yeah.

Ironic isn't it? That when you bang your funny bone it's not funny at all, and when you break your heart it doesn't break as much as burn, leaving behind embers as dark as night.

And werewolves are suppose to heal quick. Ha. That's a joke if I've ever heard one.

My heart still stung, even now. Then again, I am kind of asking for it. Standing on the vampire's land and all.

I feel like a creeper more than anything. Watching her from a blanket of shadows, trying to ignore the jealously as she twirls around in a white dress.

She looks beautiful, I suppose. I am man, after all. Though I much prefer her in jeans and a t-shirt. You know, the kind of things she wore when we would lounge out in the garage. She's a natural beauty. That's something I could never deny.

_Like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear; Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear. _

She's most beautiful when she laughs, though she rarely does. She's more for the timid smiles and forced chuckles. But I guess that's just another thing among the millions that draws me to her. I have to work for every laugh...

It doesn't look like she's having trouble with laughing now though, as the very bloodsucker I have come to loathe whispers something in her ear. I watch with growing envy as she bites on her lip to keep the music inside. He chuckles back at her and touches an icy cold finger tip to her cheek.

_O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!_

I swallow the jealously though, letting it scratch it's way down my throat, so that I will be able to twist my face into a smile later. Bella deserved that much. Who am I kidding? In my world Bella deserved everything... except the one thing she _thought_ she desired most.

I immediately ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. I had promised myself that I wouldn't go there tonight. I was at her _wedding _after all_._ It was useless to putter over a fight I had lost a long time ago.

_Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous; and it pricks like thorn. _

Behind me came a soft whimper. I spun around, forgetting that I wasn't alone, and immediately twisted my face to appear deadpanned. I didn't want their input. And I definitely didn't want their pity.

I met Sam's eyes first.

Now, I never considered myself a conceited person, but I couldn't help but stare at my reflection in the glassy coating of my Alpha's eye. Grimacing, I fingered the edge of my hair that had been chopped off with Sue's rusty kitchen scissors about an hour ago, trying to make myself somewhat presentable.

On Sam's right, Quil snickered.

"Shut it," I muttered, dropping my hand.

Sam hummed deep in his throat and tilted his head forward.

"The bloodsucker will bring her over."

A head tilt to the left.

"I'm not gallivanting into her wedding," I spat venomously.

Sam blinked and Quil let out another snicker. I rolled my eyes at them. They shouldn't even be here. I can take care of myself.

"Stay outta my way," I muttered before turning around to lurk around the shadows some more.

I was really starting to think the leech was loosing his touch when suddenly I felt his gaze penetrating the shadows. I sighed, long and deep.

_I have more care to stay than will to go._

"What is it?"

Well... ouch. I furrowed my brow, rubbing one hand over my chest absently. Did the sound of her voice just burn me? Sting me? Stab me? Would this tiny, beautiful, taken woman always have so much control over me? If hearing her voice could cause pain? What would her presence do?

_Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so. _

"A surprise wedding gift," the leech answered and I scoffed. I was the cheap piece of appliance she would end up returning anyway. Great.

But my disconcerting thoughts were cut short as the leech twirled her closer. Her innocent eyes scanned the shadows and my skin tingled.

Fricken _tingled_.

"Thank you," the bloodsucker murmured, his voice dripping like venomous honey. "This is very... kind of you."

Well. Here goes nothing.

"Kind is my middle name." My eyes remained locked on Bella's suddenly rigid figure. "Can I cut in?"

I watched in a twisted kind of amusement as her hand grasped her throat, her wide perplexed gaze softening the weight of the shadows.

"Jacob! Jacob!"

_How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night, Like softest music to attending ears!_

"Hey there, Bells," I said.

The hand grasping her throat fell to her side as she stumbled blindly into the darkness. My hands automatically reached for her, pulling her body towards my own where it belonged. Without effort, my mind took note of every detail of the moment, the thin satin of her dress failing in comparison the the smooth texture of her luminous skin. The loose mahogany curls that collected near her neck. The way her grip was fragile yet gripping across my torso.

_Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace!_

I rested my cheek against the top of her head as the bloodsucker murmured something about leaving before he finally did.

"Oh, Jacob," Bella sobbed suddenly, most likely messing up all her makeup. "Thank you!"

"Stop blubbering, Bella. You'll ruin your dress. It's just me."

"Just? Oh, Jake! Everything is perfect now."

For you, Bella. I sighed quietly and then I snorted.

"Yeah – the party can start. The best man finally made it."

"Now _everyone _I love is here."

_One fire burns out another's burning, One pain is lessen'd by another's anguish._

My throat tightened and my jaw flexed but I softened my instinct by brushing my lips against her hair. There was a faint scent of strawberries beneath the sickly sweet vampire scent. She was still Bella. For now.

"Sorry I'm late, honey."

"I'm just so happy you came!"

My mind traveled back to that elegantly horrible wedding invitation. The leech had sent it against Bella's wishes. It stung to know that he had known what would make her happy in the long run. I'm not so sure I would have been able to return the favor.

"That was the idea."

Bella continued the easy conversation then, asking about my father and silently obliging when I began to sway back and forth with her, dancing. I purposely brought her hand to my heart then, letting it beat hotly beneath her skin in case she needed any reminding of my species. I told him I'd never give up.

_O, I am Fortune's fool!_

She was rightly curious about what made me decide to make my appearance tonight. But that was a question I could barely answer myself. All I knew was that I didn't regret it. This version of Bella, happy and indescribably beautiful was the one I opted to remember. Not the distraught, tired version I had left behind.

And since she had asked a question, I asked one in return. The very one I had been mauling over all morning as I raced back to her. Terrified of setting off her temper, I stumbled over my words hopelessly until she answered the question for me, knowing me so well.

"It's not tonight, Jacob," she whispered, and for some reason I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. That was ridiculous though because even though it wasn't tonight it could be tomorrow, or the next day. Did it really matter?

"What's the holdup?" I almost sneered, after she mentioned that the godforsaken morphing epidemic wouldn't happen for another week or two.

"I just didn't want to spend my honeymoon writhing in pain," she defended.

I laughed, deep and low in my chest. Would it matter? I told her that I didn't see the point in waiting. What were her and her leech going to do? Play checkers? They couldn't have a real honeymoon, for obvious reasons.

"That's a _good _thing though," I added quickly as a strange sort of anger flickered in her eyes. "Don't be embarrassed about it."

"I'm not putting anything off," she said fiercely, and then she said the words that were sure to pound the nail into my coffin. "And _yes _I _can _have a real honeymoon!"

My body became abruptly rigid and Bella stared up, meeting my horror struck gaze.

"What?" I choked. "What did you say?" My heart was beating too fast beneath her palm. I couldn't breath.

"About what...? Jake? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Have a real honeymoon? While you're still _human_? Are you kidding? That's a sick joke, Bella!"

I begged her with my eyes to smile and ease my fears. I begged her to do that thing she always did when I joked around, kind of bite her lip and chuckle. I begged her to erase those words so I didn't go completely insane.

She did none of those things.

Instead, she glared at me. She told me it was none of my business. I could feel vomit rise in my throat and my vision was suddenly red.

She winced suddenly. "Ow, Jake! Let go!"

Was I hurting her? I couldn't tell. It felt like my skin had burst into flames and I couldn't find her through the smoke.

I begged her once more, this time out loud, to tell me it was all a joke. She ignored my plea.

"Jake – stop!"

Stop what? Loving her? Caring? No can do Bella. No can do.

A voice spoke through the flames, slicing them with shards of ice. "Take your hands off her!"

And there were two growls, chasing away the smoke.

"Jacob, bro, back away." Seth. Where had he come from? "You're losing it."

Was I? To me it was Bella who was most fit for a mental institution right about now.

"You'll hurt her," Seth whispered in a strangely calm voice that didn't fit the situation. "Let her go."

Seth's words swirled around in my brain. And for a moment they seemed alot deeper than they were likely intended to be.

"Now!" The ice snarled.

Oh.

I let my hands drop numbly, unsure of how much strength was ripping through them. Even in my disdain I hopped I hadn't hurt her.

And then she was six feet away... with _him_.

"I'll kill you," I sneered, my gaze focused on the manipulating, undeserving leech. I vaguely registered the weak human arms trying to restrain me. "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!"

The unforgiving flames licked at my chest and I couldn't think of anything else besides the bloodsucker's flesh ripping beneath my claws, the pure adrenaline of destroying him. The idea was intoxicating. It was something I'd wanted to do for the longest time. And I finally had a legitimate enough reason.

He'd kill her if I didn't kill him first. Kill her for his own pleasure. Taking first her bodily innocence and then her blood. The vomit rose again.

_Death lies on her like an untimely frost Upon the sweetest flower of all the field._

I could stop it. I could take him. I could love her.

But then, in that moment as I meet her eyes peeking out from behind his arms, the reality of the situation hit me between the eyes. The red became white and my mouth was suddenly too dry. I don't know why the notion hit me at that moment. Perhaps it was the helplessness outlined by brown irises, maybe Seth's pitiful struggle against my strength, or perhaps even the suffocation of the crowded darkness set me off.

But it was like a slap in the face when I suddenly realized that though I had consciously accepted Bella's refusal to entertain the idea of loving me like she could... my subconscious mind had never come to terms with the fact that while she was busy not loving me, she was loving somebody else. More. She couldn't love me like that because she wasn't even in possession of her own heart. And I knew first hand that when you give those things away you rarely receive the chance to return or exchange.

It wasn't fair that Bella had two and I had none, but there was nobody to fault.

Stupid freshman year literature had led me to the misconception that I could be her Romeo, watching her dance from the crowd at the big party, waiting to steal her away and call her my own. What I hadn't prepared myself for was the role of Paris. Unwanted by Juliet, yet stupidly loyal. And as the puzzle pieces slid it to place I realized how anguishing it is to be an extra in somebody else's love story. Perhaps that's all I ever was. An extra.

My epiphany momentarily weakened me enough for Sam and Seth to push me away. The moment we were out of her sight though they released my trembling form and I succumbed to the instinct.

I couldn't think, couldn't breath. The whispered lines of Romeo in my brain mashed together until the energy found it's way to my legs and I ran.

I wouldn't be able to save her, I realized through my haze. Because you can't save someone who didn't want to be saved.

And then I kept running because it hadn't escaped my mind that Paris dies at the end of the play too.

_These violent delights have violent ends._

Edward and Bella. Husband and wife. My life and my enemy.

_Never was a story of more woe Than this of _my love_ and her_ killer.

**Thank you for those that stuck through the long wait with me. I love you all, hard, thanks.**

**Oh, and thanks to Shakespeare for letting me cite his quotes there. I'm sure he wouldn't mind...**


End file.
